


Of Flowers and Thorns

by JJLives



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJLives/pseuds/JJLives
Summary: Some hide in shadows, covering themselves in thorns for protection. Others hide in plain sight, and let the brightness of flower petals distract from what lies beneath.Blake and Yang grew up living completely different lives. One was surrounded by people while the other spent most of her time in solitude, but who's to say they can't find some common ground?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 93
Kudos: 191





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago, back in October actually. It was part of Inktober. I always planned for it to be one complete story, all 31 prompts, and although I have stayed true to most of the posts I have edited and added to the story to make it something a little more cohesive. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!!
> 
> Bumbleby with a side of Whiterose

Dragging her feet, Yang felt the pull of her exhaustion. Desperate to banish the feeling, even for a little while, she took a mouthful of coffee from the cup she’d just purchased. She did not have time for sleep. Past experience taught her that slacking off at the beginning of term would only make midterms and finals that much more excruciating. As she came to the front entrance of the library another student stepped out. Seeing Yang approach, he held the door for her. 

“Thanks,” she breathed, slipping through the opening.

“N-no problem-o?” He stuttered, forming a question he hadn’t meant to.

Pity filled her as he cringed and turned his eyes from her. Knowing he would be kicking himself for his less than ideal response she shot him a sympathetic smile. He caught it as he finally looked up, returning the gesture before turning to exit the building.

The scent of books, a mix of paper, dust and leather, assailed her the moment she stepped passed the entrance. It was a surprisingly comforting scent. She’d spent so much time in the library recently it was more of her first home instead of her second. Climbing to the second floor in search of her usual study spot; she was not in the least looking forward to the late night ahead of her. Disappointment ebbed its way in, settling on her exhaustion like an extra blanket in the middle of summer -not needed-, when she realized her table was occupied. With one last longing gaze at her favourite nook she turned to try to find a replacement. The rest of the second floor was packed and she had just as much luck on the third. Ascending to the fourth floor Yang prayed for just one quiet little corner to settle down in. 

About to give up after a quick initial inspection of the fourth floor she made up her mind to check the lower floors once more before returning to the coffee shop to study instead. Just as her hope was waning she noticed the arm of a chair in a half hidden alcove. Stepping closer, two comfortable looking chairs sat along the wall, a couch rested parallel facing the chairs with a small dark oak table separating them; it was the perfect study spot. Yang berated herself, having gone to classes here for over two years. Why was she just now finding it?

The only negative was that the sanctuary was currently occupied. A girl sat sideways on the couch, knees pulled up with her feet on the cushion; a book lay open in her lap. There was a book bag at the opposite arm on which her back rested. She looked up at Yang’s approach causing her pause. In the darkened alcove the girl’s eyes appeared to glow bright gold as they took in the stranger interloping on her privacy. 

“Hi,” Yang tried, not knowing what else to do. The unnerved feeling of being scrutinized never dissipated. A pull at the side of the girl’s mouth was all she received in greeting. “Do you mind If I share this space? Everywhere else is full.”

A non-committal lift of her shoulders, the only answer before the girl turned back to the book in her lap. Since she didn’t directly disagree Yang jumped at the opportunity to settle down with her own books. Sitting on the chair across from the stranger she spread out her texts and notes and got to work. 

It was over an hour before movement from the couch drew her attention. Its occupant remained so quiet Yang forgot about her. A surge of heat blossomed on her cheeks, knowing she’d been talking to herself not that long ago. Lifting her arms above her head the girl leaned into the arm of the couch to stretch, back arching she let out a relieved sigh. With a twist of her head she pulled the length of her hair over her one shoulder. It was almost the length of Yang’s own but the colour was a stark contrast. The exact opposite of hers. Dark, obsidian tresses glistened in the faint light emanating from the only light afforded to their corner escape above Yang’s head. The girl made a move to slip her novel into the bag at her feet. Half expecting this abrupt movement to mark her departure, Yang was surprised when she pulled out another and immediately started reading again.

“Did you finish that last one? It was huge!” Yang blurted.

“Yeah, guess I’m just a fast reader.” The girl replied. Her tone was dry, clipped, making Yang feel as if she should explain.

“No. I didn’t mean to question your reading ability.” She started. “I just feel sorry for you is all.”

“Why?” She asked, gaze raising from the book’s pages. With their eyes connected Yang felt the other’s capability to bore right through her; piercing.

“Because whichever Prof assigned those two monster books should be shot.”

Flipping the book shut the girl took in the cover art, running fingers over it gently. She appeared to think hard about her next words. “This isn’t for a class. I read these in my spare time.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” She questioned. Her tone evidence that Yang’s response did not meet with her approval.

“I just thought everyone in the library would be studying. You could read for fun at home where it’s more comfortable, couldn’t you?”

“I could, but my roommate is pretty loud. The library is quiet and hardly anyone bothers me in this corner.”

Yang ducked her head. Fate having her become one of the rare people that dared to intrude on her solitude.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Her glowing irises returned to Yang. “Besides some mumbled curses you’ve been pretty quiet.”

“What are the books about?” Not wanting to think of what grumbled exclamations may have been overheard or to lapse into an uncomfortable silence, she changed the subject.

“Nothing,” came her sharp response. 

“Oh come on. You wouldn’t spend hours reading a book about nothing.” Yang smiled across the table.

“Fine. Nothing  _ you _ would be interested in.” 

Yang’s smile fell, contorting into a sharp line tugging downward. She didn’t think the girl had any reason to judge what she would or would not be interested in. Stung by the other’s dismissal, she just hoped her reasons weren’t the prejudices associated with her blonde hair. Even pulled back out of her face it fell over her one shoulder; a golden trail blazed across her black sweater. She was in a library studying, the girl would not have made such harsh assumptions based on looks when she was so obviously the opposite of them. Would she?

“If you won’t tell me what the book is about, could you tell me the title at least?”

“Ava’s Secret.” She looked at her watch and groaned. “Gotta go.” 

Pyrrha told her she needed to talk to more people.  _ ‘You need more than just me as a friend,’  _ her words echoed in her mind. No amount of arguing that she also had Ruby would be enough to quell her friend’s worry for her. Yang knew she was right. Which was why she decided to try at the very least, to be more sociable this year, fearing if she didn’t make some strides Pyrrha would be dragging her most unwillingly to some party or another. Talking to a girl in the library seemed the safer option. 

Turns out she was a spectacular failure at that even.

“I didn’t mean to chase you away. I can go back to being silent.” 

“It’s not you. I just have somewhere I need to be.” she said hurriedly as she placed the book back in her bag and shouldered it. 

The gut feeling the girl was running because she’d distracted her lingered. Wasn’t that the very thing she was in the library to avoid in the first place?

“Okay, bye.” 

She either didn’t hear the dark haired girl’s response or she hadn’t bothered giving one.

“Ava’s Secret,” Yang mouthed. 

The unknown bothered her so much that twenty minutes of failing to concentrate on her chemistry text forced her to search the two words. 

It was in fact the title of the book. After reading the summary Yang became more intrigued. The book was definitely of the Fantasy genre as it contained magic and dragons and other such creatures. The fact the protagonist was a girl fascinated her. Most of these kinds of books always had a knight coming to some damsal’s aid. The plot of Ava being cursed but pulling her own resources and trying to reverse the enchantment captivated her further. Any piece of literature that centered on feminine individuality, strength or independance would always get bonus points from her.

Besides, if the mystery girl enjoyed them so much she could sit and read them for hours on end they must not be horrible.

The webpage was saved in her phone and she made a note to pick up the first book in the series to check out. The irritation of the girl brushing her off was still there and all she could to was pray it wasn’t the ‘dumb blonde’ prejudices still following her. Just because she was blonde didn’t mean she was a bimbo. It didn’t mean she couldn’t like nerdy things like magic and dragons. She loved dragons. 

She was a dragon. Or her name suggested as much. 

If she ever saw that girl again she would throw that book in her face. She would prove to her that she was wrong to make assumptions about people based on their physical appearance; for that’s where her assumptions had to spring from, that or she just had an ingrained negative opinion of everyone.


	2. You’ve got a little something...

Yang dropped the overflowing basket beside the washing machine. A curse was breathed into life as the basket tipped over, clothing littering the floor. Wiping the beaded sweat from her brow with the back of her hand she took a deep breath. All wasn’t lost. The spilled clothing was picked up and thrown straight into the washer. Adding detergent and starting the correct cycle, Yang crossed one more thing off her mental to do list. Next was vacuuming the living room and dining areas. How there was a single spec of dirt around the dining table was beyond her. They never used it except to throw their keys when they came home. Dancing around the carpeted areas, taking care not to trip over the vacuum cord, she couldn’t help but think there was something that she was forgetting. Running through her list for the tenth time she was still at a loss. There were half a dozen jobs she still needed to complete before calling it a night but whatever was nagging at her wasn’t one of the things on her list.

It was when she passed the entrance to the kitchen, on her way to putting the vacuum back in the hall closet that she realized what was nagging her. Dropping the vacuum, eyes glanced down to the inside of her wrist where her watch was wont to rest. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Rushing into the kitchen she could smell the cookies she’d put in the oven way too long ago. “Please don’t be burnt. Please don’t be burnt.” Yang mumbled the phrase as she grabbed a towel off the counter and dropped the oven door open. Heat blasted her face and a cough escaped her throat at the sudden dryness attacking her lungs.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

The tray was quickly removed from the heat and dropped with a clang onto the stovetop.

Thankfully they weren’t burnt, but they were definitely very well done. The edges of each, a dark brown instead of the golden hue that she would prefer.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Gently lifting one off the baking sheet she was happily surprised when the bottoms weren’t black. Ruby loved cookies but Yang didn’t think she was much of a fan in eating charcoal.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

“Hold on!” 

The response was shouted in frustration more than anything. What was yelling at a ringing phone going to get her? Quickly shoving the next tray into the oven and setting the timer this time she kicked the oven door closed and rushed to the hall phone.

_ Ring. Ri- _

“Hello, this better be important.” She huffed, half in exasperation half out of breath.

“Who?” Yang looked out the window at the end of the hall. The trees dotting the sidewalk outside thrashed in the wind. No wonder the person on the line sounded like they were in the middle of a hurricane. They nearly were. “Ruby? No, she-” Yang struggled to hear the girl on the other end. “I’m sorry, I can’t hear a word… No she  _ isn’t  _ in.” 

_ “Do you… if...home?”  _ Came from the receiver.

“I don’t know what you’re saying but Ruby isn’t home and she won’t be home for awhile. I have your number on display here. Can I tell her who’s calling?”

“...calling.”

Yang growled at the connection. Why couldn’t the girl just find some cover long enough to complete a phone call?

“Who?”

“... name is...Blay…”

Blay? That couldn't be right. “Blair?” Yang asked, sure she was wrong but it was the only girl’s name coming to mind that sounded even remotely similar.

“Yes, Thank-” 

The phone cut out and Yang stared at the receiver in disbelief. Grabbing the marker from its resting spot above the phone she wrote the girl's number on the whiteboard they kept hanging beside the cradle. Scrawling ‘ _ Ruby call Blair back’  _ below the number. She took one last look at the number on the phone log to make sure it was copied correctly before returning to the kitchen to keep an eye on the second tray of baking. Ruby would not appreciate two trays of nearly burnt cookies.

Only when the bathroom was cleaned, laundry completed, dishes washed, including cleanup from baking; and the soup for their supper finally simmering on the stove, did Yang finally collapse on the couch to rest her aching body. How cleaning could exhaust her body more than hours at the gym never failed to amuse her. It was probably because she enjoyed the hours spent at the sports facility on campus. Not only because it was a choice on how she worked out, but she was also seldom alone. Pyrrha always being a willing accomplice.

Ten minutes of flicking through television channels brought nothing to occupy her mind. Ruby was out studying with a new group of friends so unable to entertain her. How her younger sister could so readily meet and retain friendly relationships with those around her always did amaze Yang. It hadn’t been more than two days of classes before Ruby dragged a sour looking girl home for Yang to meet; introducing her as her ‘best friend’. The roll of the silver-haired stranger’s eyes told Yang she wasn’t at all on the same page as Ruby with their supposed closeness, but who was Yang to point that out to her bubbly younger sibling? It surprised her to find the girl kept coming around. Even with vehemently denying the best friends angle again and again, she still followed Ruby home to study or watch tv. Yang could sometimes hear their quiet laughter drifting from Ruby’s room. 

Weiss with her posh appearance and surely attitude was not someone that Yang thought would make a good friend for Ruby, they were polar opposites; one excitable and the other disciplined, one open and friendly and the other guarded. Ruby seemed to go with the flow and was easily placated and set at ease where Weiss was stubborn in her refusal to be wrong about anything; and both incapable at times of backing down, and though Yang heard the laughter they shared, she’d also witnessed a few arguments. Everytime they made up, Yang was more at a loss as to how her sister attracted and preserved relationships with such ease. 

The only friend she’d been able to make in her two years at the same university was Pyrrha. And though she would not think to trade her for another she knew that continued friendship was more Pyrrha refusing to let Yang disappear than Yang trying to hold onto it. She was forever grateful to whoever threw the tall red head into her life. It was unimaginable how lonely the past few years of her life would have been. No matter her lacking abilities to make friends, she’d always had people around. Her father and Ruby, high school classmates and sports teammates. Yang never had to try to surround herself with other people, they were just always there.

Deciding to move off her island home to attend university in the big city was a natural migration for her after highschool. She was after all an adventurer at heart. But she’d not spared a thought that leaving her family and social group behind would ever affect her as much as the first two weeks in Vale had. Lonely and lost she’d auto-piloted through her class schedule, not hearing most of what her professors were discussing with the other students. 

The day Pyrrha sat in the ever-vacant desk beside her in their Intro to Biology class, hand outstretched in greeting, was the day Yang first let herself believe she could do this. She could succeed in the big city, and the large groups that were the norm on Patch were swapped for a comfortable companionship with her Knightress in shining armour. 

Most of the time being idle did not bother Yang, but she’d quickly gotten used to the sounds of others again with Ruby’s move to Vale. It was too quiet in the apartment. Pyrrha suggested a hobby and she’d first scoffed at the idea, but maybe it wasn’t as horrid as she’d initially thought. 

Taking another look around the apartment she knew there was nothing left for her to do. She was so sick of studying she couldn’t bring herself to pull out her texts, instead opting to glare at her bag resting on the cushion beside her. Texts weren’t the only books in her bag though. Yang opened it to pull out the novel she’d purchased a week ago. She hadn’t had the chance to do more than leaf through its pages. The knowledge that the book went unread was due to her lack of interest in idleness, rather than lack of time available and it plagued her.

Thinking there was no better time than the present, Yang reread the synopsis on the back cover. Interest again piqued, she flipped to the first chapter. 

Ruby’s key rattling in the lock pulled her from the pages. She found the characters and world pulling her in and she was finding it hard to extricate herself from the words wrapping her in their welcome. 

“Are you reading a book?” Ruby stepped carefully into the room, kicking off her shoes and throwing her keys to the table behind the couch. “Like a real book?”

“I can and do read, you know?” Yang quirked a brow, daring her to question further.

Pushing her bag to the ground Ruby took its vacant spot on the couch. 

“I know you  _ can _ read,” she supplied carefully. Fear of some kind of older sister retribution in her eyes. “I just haven’t seen you read anything but study material…Like ever.”

Yang chuckled, bumping her shoulder into Ruby’s

“Pyrrha says I should get a hobby.”

“But reading?”

“I know,” Yang sighed, already feeling her muscles protest at the forced lethargy. “It might not stick, but this one isn’t so bad.”

Grabbing the book from her hands, Ruby took time to flip through the pages and read the back. 

“Sounds good. But what possessed you to pick this one?” Placing the book in her upturned palm a pained look crossed her expression before the arm and book fell to Yang’s lap. “It’s enormous!”

Yang grabbed the novel and swatted at Ruby’s lingering arm taking up her personal space. “There was a girl in the library the other week reading it and,” shoulders lifted as she leaned to throw the book on the coffee table beside her propped up feet. “I thought why not?”

“A  _ girl _ ?” Ruby teased before falling into a fit of giggles at the hard glare directed her way. “Oh, come on!” She exclaimed. “You never read. She must have made some kind of lasting impression on you.”

“I told you it was Pyrrha’s idea.”

“For you to get a hobby, not to take up reading.” 

Ruby’s mouth opened to continue but her stomach spoke before she could. Yang laughed and poked at the monster inside her younger sister’s gut. Ruby’s head tilted back as she took in a large whiff of air. 

“You make supper?”

“Yeah, it-” Yang looked to the clock on the wall and cut herself off. “Actually it should be ready now. I didn’t notice how late it had gotten.”

Yang made a move to stand but Ruby’s firm hand pushed her to melt back into the pillows at her back. She returned with two steaming bowls of soup along with a couple rolls from the breadbox. 

“This smells delicious.” Ruby smiled, spooning some broth and blowing on it to cool the liquid. She hummed in appreciation as she stuck the spoon into her mouth. “So good. So..” she started, waving the spoon in the air like it was her baton and Yang her orchestra. “What’s this library girl’s name?”

“Don’t know.”

“Oh, stop it. Tell me.” She gave Yang her best pout that always had her caving in short order.

“Ruby, I really don’t know it. I never got to ask before she had to run off on some errand.”

“Boo.” Ruby pouted shoving another spoonful into her mouth. “You’ll probably see her again.”

“Yeah maybe.” Yang’s optimism didn’t carry to her tone. She’d been in the library every day since that day and had yet to see the girl again. 

Wanting to think of anything other than her lack of friend making skills, Yang remembered the earlier call. 

“You have a message. One of your  _ many _ friends called while you were out with friends.” It pulled a snort from her sibling but had the desired effect of turning the conversation from her mysterious library girl. “My baby sister, so popular.”

Peering over the back of the couch, Ruby was able to see the board with Yang’s messy scrawl. A frown crossed her face and Yang was quick to worry.

“Is she not a friend? If you’re having trouble-”

“I’m not being bullied, Yang.” She acted annoyed but Yang could see the appreciation in her eyes. She’d always been Ruby’s protector. “I just don’t know a Blair. Oh,” Ruby squeaked as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She pressed a few buttons, swiping at the screen with her one hand as she continued to spoon soup into her mouth at an alarming rate with the other. 

“It was Blake.”

“Blake?” 

Yang was sure that wasn’t a name she was familiar with. She’d spent hours listening to Ruby tell her of, well mostly Weiss, but a couple of her other classmates, but Blake was never a name she’d mentioned.

“I only met her the other day. She’s really nice…though she can be really quiet at times.” Her enthusiasm dipped before rising a fraction of a second later. “She’s just guarded like Weiss was when we first met. I’m sure we will be best friends soon.”

“I’m sure,” Yang snorted. “That took all of two days with Weiss.”

“That was different, Weiss and I were destined to meet.”

She was used to her sister saying such fanciful things that it didn’t usually phase her, but the conviction she’d said it with was new. Yang wondered how close they’d become, or how much closer her sister planned them becoming.

  
————————————————

“Yang.” Ruby’s voice drifted from the other room.

“Yeah?”

“Are they not done yet?”

Yang didn’t know why she allowed Ruby to rope her into baking for her and her friends. That was an utter lie. She guilted her into it, simple as that.  _ ‘You almost burnt the last ones and they weren’t as tasty as usual,’ _ Not wanting to give Ruby any more leverage, Yang was determined to make these ones perfectly. Already one tray was cooling on the counter and she was very proud of her work. All were evenly browned and soft and smelled absolutely delicious.

“They need to cool before you eat them.” Yang replied, raising her voice to be heard from the kitchen.

“I don’t want to wait!” Ruby yelled back, obstinate.

“Would you like me to bring them in and we can have Weiss stare at them with her icy glare?” 

Yang chuckled at Ruby’s agreement. It was swiftly followed by an indignant “hey!” from the girl in question. The next two minutes were filled with softly muttered apologies from her sister until Weiss ‘graciously’ accepted them. Though Ruby sounded her appreciation, Yang didn’t didn’t think gracious was the correct word to use after she’d made Ruby grovel for so long before bestowing it.

When the second tray of cookies was removed from the oven the first batch was cooled enough to serve. She made sure to stack them neatly on the plate, playing hostess. But never one to resist a fresh cookie -Ruby and her were similar in that regard- she stole the top one off the pile. Neither would miss it, nor even know it existed. She bit into it just as a quiet knock sounded from the hall.

“It’s Blake! Yang could you get that?” Ruby called to her again.

“Am I your sister or did I somehow become your and Weiss’ butler? I demand compensation from the Ice Princess.”

“That is not my name, and I’m not paying you a single cent.”

Yang chuckled, bringing the tray with her, she stopped at the front entrance, shoving her half eaten cookie in her mouth to swing the door open on her way to the living room where the other two were camped; apparently unable to move even though they were far closer to the door than she. 

Shaking her head she looked to the third member of Ruby’s core friend group. Yang sucked in a breath realizing for the first time all day, she’d never actually met Blake before. Well not formally. Ruby spoke so much of her the past few days Yang forgot they’d never been in each other’s presence. 

Excluding the evening in the library, where Yang hadn’t even thought to ask her name.

A crumb from the cookie still hanging in her mouth rolled to the back of her throat as Yang was still trying to control her surprise of seeing the girl again. She choked, her body’s reflex to clear her blocked airway. The cookie dropped from her mouth and onto the plate in her hand. Yang tried to clear her throat more inconspicuously but when that failed she was forced to turn her head and cough into the elbow of her VU sweater. 

“Oh,” the soft sound was accompanied by gentle hands taking the plate from her. Yang was grateful as she was sure she’d drop it the next second if she hadn’t.

Yang waved her in, not trusting her voice. She needed a drink to clear the rest of the sugary barricade from her esophagus. She heard the front door close behind her as she dashed to the kitchen. Quickly filling a glass with water she took a few large gulps, forcing the piece of cookie down her throat and out of her windpipe. As she leaned heavily on the counter clearing her throat, her face burned. How embarrassing. 

What a way to start a second impression; spitting dessert on people was a compliment, right? Busying her hands with plating the second batch of cookies was only to prolong the time she would have before facing her again. Hearing laughter from the other room, she prayed Blake hadn’t told the other two of her ridiculous greeting.

“Are you alright?”

The plate she’d just picked up crashed to the counter with a deafening clang. Yang was sure it cracked but when she spared it a glance it was whole, cookies lopsided and one had fallen into the sink, but otherwise all was intact.

“What’s going on in there?”

Eyes widened at Ruby’s voice but her nerves were still too rattled to answer her. The very last thing she wanted or needed was Ruby entering and asking questions. She was acting crazy and the worst part was she  _ knew _ she was. What must Blake think of her?

“I’m just helping your sister with the cookies.” 

“Hurry up. We are starving.”

“It’ll just be a minute, I dropped a plate.”

Turning around, Yang scrutinized her, confused as to why Blake was covering for her clumsiness. Blake saw the question in her eyes, shrugging as she stepped closer, setting her plate on the counter beside the other. Her arm grazed Yang’s as she snatched the fallen sweet from the sink. Yang shuffled out of her way and watched as she threw that and the half eaten one Yang spat back on the plate into the garbage bin under the sink. She adjusted the stacks of cookies on each before picking them off the counter, one plate was held out for Yang to take.

“I said I was helping,” Blake spoke softly, glancing at the door leading to the others. “But it wouldn’t look right if you let the guest bring both plates in.”

Silently she took the tray held out to her. The stonelike cold of the plate opposed the soft warmth that traveled up Yang’s arm’s as their hand’s brushed in the transaction. Embarrassed enough for one evening, she held the white ceramic in both hands tightly. There was no way she was dropping it again. Knowing if they stayed much longer Ruby was bound to get impatient and come in search of the cookies herself Yang tipped her head to the doorway. “You’re right, we should get out there.”

“Wait,” Blake spoke before Yang took more than two steps. She turned carefully to see Blake trying to hide a smile behind her free hand.

“What is it?” Eyes dropped as she removed a non-existent mark on the linoleum floor with a sock covered toe. Their first meeting was awkward, but Yang hadn’t been as flustered as she was now. She didn’t want to think poorly of any of Ruby’s friends, especially one that seemed to be helping her by not outing her klutz self to her sister. But the smile Blake was hiding made her feel as if the other was laughing at her expense. 

She wasn’t doing a good job of disproving those blonde bimbo prejudices, that was for sure.

“You‘ve got-”

Blake closed the distance between them while Yang kept her eyes glued to her foot. She jumped when Blake’s thumb rubbed gently at the side of her mouth. The action had Yang naturally pulling away but Blake’s hand followed, fingers curling under her chin to hold her steady. Taking the time Blake was concentrating on her mouth to get a better look at her. The library hadn’t afforded her the same light as what was falling on them now. There was a feline slant to her eyes, matching the glow of her amber irises. A light brush of mascara and eyeliner accentuated them. It was natural looking, not overdone. Feeling Blake’s thumb brush so close to her mouth had her eyes dropping to the same on her. Blake’s bottom lip was trapped on one side between her teeth, upper canine sharp as it pressed into her thin skin. 

With the removal of her touch Yang’s eyes shot up. Blake’s brow furrowed, knowing exactly where Yang’s gaze had been resting. 

“You had a little chocolate on your face.” 

The words were little more than a whisper but the sound reminded Yang where she was. Weiss and Ruby’s muffled conversation drifting from the other room proved they weren’t alone, but for a few short moments it had felt like they had been. It felt they were the only two in existence.

“We should…” Yang trailed off as Blake took a step back, nodding. Her heat was a keen loss, even if Yang failed to notice its comfort until it was gone.

When they entered the other room Ruby and Weiss were setting up a board game on the dining table. Yang smiled, thinking it good the table was used for more than just a dumping ground for mail or keys. Setting down her plate she swiped two cookies off the pile before making her way to the couch.

“You aren’t going to join us?” Ruby asked with a pout.

Yang knew better than to meet her sister’s eye as she would cave then and there. What she really needed was to put some space between herself and Blake, so she waved her off with a flick of her wrist. “Nah, I wouldn’t want to impose. I’m fine here.”

“But it’s more fun with more people.” 

The disappointment in Ruby’s voice almost broke her resolve but Weiss’ voice spoke up to save her.

“If she doesn’t want to play, we can’t make her.”

As the trio settled down to their game Yang flipped the television on to play some music. She wasn’t much into watching anything. Instead she pulled the novel she’d been reading out of her bag. It was nice, reading and hearing the conversation and enjoyment of the other three so close. It was much preferred to reading alone.

It wasn’t long until Ruby’s aggravation became known. Her arms crossed as she huffed, falling into the back of her chair.

“Don’t be mad because I rolled a lucky number,” Weiss reprimanded. “Honestly, you’re acting like I have control over what the dice lands on.”

Yang could feel Ruby’s attention turn to her, half expecting it as it was. When Ruby didn’t have a rebuttal for an argument she looked anywhere for anything to change the subject; in this case her childishness.

“I can’t believe you’re choosing to read rather than play games with us.” Not wanting to give her any more reason to attach everyone’s attention to her, she just shrugged and kept her eyes firmly on the words covering the pages in front of her.

“What’s wrong with reading?” Blake spoke up, offended.

“There’s nothing wrong with  _ you _ reading,” Ruby assured her. “But Yang never reads for fun. Like ever,” she added for effect.

Yang prayed she left it at that. That they’d start another game or find something else, besides her new appreciation for novels to talk about. Not when the person responsible for the book now in her lap was sitting so close, scrutinizing her. 

“Some girl in the library got under her skin and now she’s trying to prove a point.”

Flipping the book closed in her lap she glared at her sister. “I am not  _ ‘trying to prove a point’ _ ” she defended. 

“Is that why you went out of your way to buy the exact book she was reading?” Ruby teased. Weiss looked amused but thankfully remained silent on the matter. That’s all Yang needed was for her to endorse her sister’s behaviour to worsen the teasing shot her way.

“What’s the book about?” Blake’s curious eyes bore into her, just like they had in the library those weeks ago.

“Nothing.” Yang responded quickly. It pulled a laugh from the other. Weiss and Ruby glanced suspiciously at their friend. The reason for her amusement was unknown to them. Before Ruby could question Blake, Weiss pulled them both back to the game.

If Yang wasn’t so embarrassed at realizing she’d given Blake the same response she herself had received from the girl she may have stopped to appreciate the soft cadence of her laughter just a little more.

So much for second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of ‘ring’ and ‘tasty’ prompts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Falling

That feeling, an odd mixture of belonging and intruder, such an oxymoron, but it was exactly how Yang felt in that moment

Standing next to a reticent Blake as soft conversation drifted from Weiss and Ruby standing in line ahead of them. Their voices, though loud enough to hear, didn't really grant Yang an opportunity to join. Speaking of common classes, which Yang had never taken, or projects Yang couldn’t remember doing in her earlier years at the university left little for her to respond with other than a couple cursory head nods to show she was listening. It was at least more than Blake supplied; her eyes took in the others in line with them, or glued to her phone. Had she not been standing directly beside Yang, it would look as if she was in line alone.

Ruby warned her that Blake was a quiet one, but she witnessed her at least contributing to conversations during the game night a few weeks ago. Finding her completely mute was unnerving. It made Yang feel as if  _ she _ was the reason for the girl’s silence. If she’d declined the last minute invite from Ruby, would Blake then be jumping in to scold Ruby for her lack of interest in a class like Weiss? Would she be complaining at the unfair workload of their English Professor as Ruby was now doing? Without knowing much about her, she didn’t think Blake would be one to take part in the latter

The text asking her to join them at the movies had surprised but delighted her. She enjoyed hanging out with Ruby, and Weiss was growing on her. Knowing Blake was a part of the ‘us’ in Ruby’s text closed the deal had she been feeling any reservations about doing so. Something about the soft spoken, book-lover drew Yang’s attention. And being invited, included, was a great feeling. Too bad the girl responsible for her immediate acceptance was now the reason Yang wished she’d refused. The blanketed silence set Yang’s anxiety aflutter

“Are you looking forward to the movie?” Yang asked when her agitated nerves demanded she do  _ something _ .

Startled at the sudden question directed at her, Blake's eyes spun from the man behind them to meet hers, lips parted in a small gasp. Yang allowed her time to process the question, forcing the smile to remain, hoping it looked encouraging and not nervous like she felt inside. Sticking both hands in the pockets of her hoodie didn’t stop her fingers from twitching, but she hoped it was enough to hide her unease.

Blake shrugged after a moment, tipping her chin to Ruby. “She is.”

“Do you not want to watch it?” She thought it polite to ask, since Blake’s attitude wasn’t giving the impression she was enjoying the outing.

“I didn’t say that.” Blake returned her attention to her phone.

They fell into another lull. Frustrated, Yang settled for the secret glances easily accomplished, as Blake’s attention was elsewhere, her eyes ever flitting to one thing or another. It was on one of those covert looks that Yang witnessed an almost imperceptible shiver and realized, not for the first time, that Blake was only wearing a long sleeved shirt. It wasn’t a cold night, but standing outside in one way for as long as they had been was obviously causing Blake discomfort.

Only hesitating for a split second before removing her hoodie. “Here,” and at Blake’s questioning look, “You looked a little cold. And I don’t know how long we are going to be stuck out here.” She turned her attention ahead of them only to see the line remain unmoving

“I couldn’t-“

“Yang doesn’t get cold. Like ever.” Ruby spoke up, having heard the exchange. “She’s like a natural heater, I swear. When we were younger we would go camping and we would share a tent.” Ruby groaned dramatically, waving her arm towards Yang. “After the first night I always demanded my own sleeping bag because I was dying a slow, excruciating burning de-“

“Ruby.” Yang gritted, teeth clenched.

“Oh,” she laughed. “Anyway, she won’t need the sweater. You should take it if you’re cold.”

Blake still looked wary, but Yang could see the way her feet shuffled and her body swayed from side to side trying to create some kind of heat. “I’m fine,” she finally replied.

Discouraged but too proud to fully give up, Yang tied the sweater loosely around her waist. She knew Blake was cold and knew she could use the hoodie, but she was just being stubborn. If Blake wasn’t going to take her offer then neither of them would get to wear it. She could be stubborn too.

The line shuffled forward and a collective murmur rang up from the crowd. It was short lived as a group of six walked bashfully down the line, waving apologies as their departure was the only reason for the progression. A chill wind, barely noticed by Yang, caused Blake to rub at her arms; Ruby and Weiss were too engrossed in a conversation about a chemistry lab to notice. Yang was sure both would have admonished her for refusing the hoodie if they had, but she didn’t know Blake well enough to tease her the way the other two could. Conversation seemed to be more than she wanted from her, taking it any further was a boundary Yang just did not want to cross.

There was a yell from across the street, drawing Yang’s attention, and she turned to find Pyrrha across the way. She lifted her arm in greeting and it was returned. Yang could see Nora and Ren trailing her. The trio rounded a corner and were soon out of sight. A vibration against her hip pulled a smile from her. Knowing exactly who was texting her she pulled the phone from her pocket.

‘ _ Are you on a double date with Ruby?’ _ it read.

Shaking her head she shot back a quick negative and promised to fill her in the next day. It didn’t stop Pyrrha from wishing her luck, followed by a winking emoji. A bemused snort weaseled its way out at Pyrrha’s teasing as Yang was about to turn back to the group. Even if she wasn’t involved in a conversation it was still awkward to have her back to them

Before she could fully turn a pair of hands were placed on her hips, stilling her movement. She buried her initial reaction of slapping them away. These weren’t the usual hands that groped her ass sometimes in crowds. In fact, they were staying a pretty safe distance from any of the zones horny guys typically went after. Arms reached further, wrapping around her waist, and upon further perusal she recognized the watch on the left wrist as belonging to Blake. Yang could feel her body heat caressing her back as she leaned close. She forced her knees to lock as her head started to spin with Blake’s proximity. Nimble fingers worked the knot at Yang’s navel before her hoodie was removed from its cradle around her hips.

When she turned, sure her cheeks were as red as they’d ever been, Blake was zipping the hoodie up and hugging herself into whatever residual heat was left from Yang’s body. What was this girl’s deal with personal space? First in the kitchen with the cookie and now this? She could have just told Yang about the chocolate on her face. She could have asked for the hoodie. Yang would have been more than willing to hand it over

She stood there, mouth hanging, not knowing how to handle the situation. Should she call her out on it? Or would that embarrass Blake to the point she’d returned it? Yang didn’t want Blake to be cold. Even if it was awkward, the result was exactly what Yang wanted, Blake wearing her hoodie. Her jaw closed with a snap and they waited another fifteen minutes before the line truly began to move

With how stubborn Blake had been about taking the sweater, Yang was half expecting to have it returned the second they walked through the theatres doors. But that seemed to be the last thing on Blake’s mind as she split from the group to get in the confectionary line. Weiss agreed to get the tickets and Ruby opted to keep her company, telling Yang to wait with Blake. Her presence wasn’t even acknowledged as she passed a couple to step beside Blake, but she was aware when they passed a row of candies. Blake picked up three bags and shoved them in the pockets of her hoodie. It was obvious Blake just did not want to talk to her, and without the buffer of the other two the silence was painful. Yang deferred the ordering to her as they came to the front of the line, Weiss and Ruby nowhere to be found

This couldn’t have been their first outing to the movies, Yang mused, because Blake knew exactly what to order, down to the mix of the three soda’s Ruby preferred. She’d become so accustomed to being, for the most part, ignored by Blake that her amber eyes surprised her with their sudden appearance. They begged for an answer that Yang couldn’t remember the question to

“Drink?” Blake asked, probably for the second time.

“Oh,” Yang turned to give her response to the employee, wanting to escape the pair of penetrating orbs that unsettled her so

They each juggled two drinks and a large popcorn as they exited the queue. Yang looked again for the familiar form of her sister or Weiss telltale silver head, but came up empty. She followed Blake, as she seemed to know where she was going, but when she approached the usher Yang realized Ruby and Weiss probably went to get seats, but they hadn’t left them with tickets. “Maybe we should

“Our friends left two tickets with you?” Blake ignored Yang’s comment, effectively silencing her. “One had a long silver ponytail.”

“Oh, yes, here you girls are.” The older man smiled at them, a crinkle forming in the corner of each eye. “Theatre number three, it’s the second on the left.”

Blake thanked the man and Yang nodded as she walked by. He placed the ticket between the two fingers she lifted from Ruby’s drink. “Enjoy the movie.”

“You’ve done this before.”

Blake’s head dipped

As they entered theatre three Ruby called their names, jumping to her feet to wave at them. It wasn’t until Blake handed Weiss the drink belonging to her and the popcorn she held that Yang realized she and Blake were going to be sharing the bag in her hands. Calming her nerves she told herself it wasn’t a big deal until she started to believe it. They settled into their seats as Blake pulled out the bags of candy she’d purchased. She handed the M&Ms to Weiss and the gummy bears to Ruby, but kept the third pack tucked safely in her pocket. Realizing she’d been so busy deferring the ordering to Blake that she hadn’t thought to grab a bag herself Yang felt slight disappointment. But she had popcorn and a drink, she didn’t really need anything more

The lights dimmed not long after and the buzz around them quieted. It wasn’t long before Blake reached over to take a handful of popcorn. The bag pressed into Yang’s thigh lightly as she did so. The indirect contact sent a warmth to settle in her belly and Yang flushed with mortification. Blake wasn’t even really touching her

Ten minutes into the movie Yang was still trying to control her body’s reaction to the situation and every time she thought she’d mastered it Blake would reach for another handful and prove her wrong. It must have been her nerves, because it felt like each time Blake would take longer than the last to grasp a handful. A tap on her shoulder tore her eyes from the actors dancing on the screen. Still fully aware of her body’s inexplicable response to her, Yang forced her eyes to meet Blake’s instead of skirting around as they so desperately wanted. She feared Blake would see how she was reacting to something so innocent. A bag of sweets was held out to her, a silent offer. Yang was quick to shake her head to return to the movie

Her hand fed her some buttered popcorn, but it now tasted bitter in her mouth. Sour Patch Kids were her favourite movie theatre guilty pleasure and she’d just refused them because looking into Blake’s eyes for more than a few moments unsettled her. What kind of a disaster was she anyway?

Blake’s arm came into view and Yang tensed, willing her body to act normal. The girl just wanted popcorn. But the pressure was less this time, almost imperceptible and her body didn’t react as it had been. Hoping she was finally getting a grip on the feelings Blake brought unwillingly out in her, Yang relaxed more fully into the cushioned seat

Laughing at a gag Yang plucked a couple kernels of popcorn and tossed them expertly into her waiting mouth. Yang’s laughter died as they bounced off her tongue. Something was off. There was a sharp flavour as her mouth watered and lips puckered at the sour taste. It took her all of two seconds to realize there were two Sour Patch Kid candies mixed in with the popcorn. Blake’s amused snort caught Yang’s attention. She was sneaky, Yang would give her that. She raised an eyebrow in question and Blake shrugged, smiling proudly at her own success. The rest of the movie was spent wondering which bite would include a special treat, stealing secret smiles at the thoughtful girl next to her each time.

As per usual, Ruby was always high with praise for any new movie and she made it well known which parts were her favourite as they exited the theatre. Weiss argued one of her points and they fell into a heated debate on the subject that didn’t look to be ending anytime soon. Yang rolled her eyes, catching Blake doing the same as both knew Weiss would concede her point by how poorly she was arguing her view

Blake’s hands buried deep into her hoodie pockets and she shrugged against the evening cold as they exited the building. The movement reminded her she was wearing borrowed clothes and she reached to unzip it. Yang stilled her hand, pulling the zipper snuggly up to Blake’s chin

“You walked here?” Yang asked.

“Yeah, I just live around the corner.”

“You want a ride?” She shook her head in answer. “Then at least keep the hoodie. You can return it another day.”

Blake looked about to refuse but a chill evening wind blew through the street as she opened her mouth. It snapped shut with a small hiss of vexation. “I’ll give it back to Ruby in our next class.” She looked to her friends, noticing they were still arguing. “Tell them I’ll text them later, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

Blake turned, in a hurry to get to the warmth of her apartment, but she paused only a few steps away and looked back. “Thanks, Yang.”

Without waiting for a response she flipped the hood up and took off at a jog. Yang whispered a quiet, “you’re welcome,” to her shrinking form.

Yang leaned against the lockers behind her, shoulders slumped, dragged by the weight of her exhaustion. She let gravity do the rest as she was pulled down. The floor was hard and the cold metal sent a shiver up her spine where it connected with her bare skin, her shirt riding up as she collapsed. That was the worst exam of her entire life. If this was what she had to look forward to in her third year, she wasn’t sure graduate was going to be a moniker she would ever earn.

Yang stretched her arms high above her head, trying to pull the strain out of her trapezius muscle. It had been bothering her all day. She blamed falling asleep on the couch whilst studying. Waking in the most uncomfortable position of her life she’d barely enough control over her body to roll off her temporary bed. Everytime she moved her head in any direction or arms higher than her shoulders there was an accompanying pull all down her neck and into her shoulder blade. It was absolutely killing her.

“That was not a fun test.” Pyrrha spoke up, closing the classroom door behind her. Yang could still see a handful of her classmates struggling to answer the questions before time ran out. She knew they had little of that left and she pitied them. Pyrrha sank to sit beside her. “How do you think you did?”

“Failed,” she said through a groan as she rolled her shoulders.

“I’m sure you didn’t do that badly.” Pyrrha smiled, pushing her with her elbow. Yang sucked in a breath as the movement aggravated her muscles once more. Pyrrha was quick to apologize. “Is it getting any better?”

“Yeah,” Yang lied. “I’m sure it’ll go away after a night's rest in an actual bed. I am never sleeping on the couch ever again.”

Pyrrha stood, holding both hands out to her, “Let’s get out of here. Sitting on the hard floor like this isn’t going to help your condition

She let Pyrrha drag her to her feet. A concerned look aimed her way even as she tried to bury a grimace behind a smile of her own. It was nice of her not to make a big deal of the small injury, even if Pyrrha could tell how much it was bothering her. Yang hated being babied, which Pyrrha learned long ago

“How did you do?” Shouldering her bag she changed the subject. Pyrrha’s clipped footfalls were quick to trail after her.

“I did alright, but a couple questions definitely tripped me up.” She continued only after Yang tipped her head in acknowledgement. “Do you want to get a coffee?”

“Where the hell do you think I was leading us?” She chuckled and Pyrrha joined her.

It was a kind of ritual with them. After every test, exam or major project and presentation they would go to the cafe on the far side of campus. It was the least busy of all the shops nearby. The walk was completed in comfortable silence, both replaying the exam back in their heads. Yang wished she’d studied more, though she knew she hadn’t failed -as she told Pyrrha- but she didn’t want this affecting her average in the class. It was difficult enough to keep her GPA where she wanted it. They were both competitive, which wasn’t odd to find of the students in the Athletics college, but both felt the need to excel not only physically, but also academically

“We’ll focus more on Kinesiology the next couple of weeks.” Yang looked up from her trainers, surprised to see Pyrrha holding the door to the cafe open for her. She needed to stop autopiloting like that. The test was over and there was nothing to be done now besides look to the future. “My treat today.”

“You owe me for kicking your ass in that race last week anyway

Pyrrha waved away her cockiness. “If that’s how you want to remember it. You want the usual?”

Throwing her a thumbs up, Yang wove her way around the chairs to the back corner to claim their usual spot. There were only a handful of students taking up the other tables. Most were single occupants, studying with laptops, texts and notes strewn across tables for four. One was perusing a newspaper and there was a dark haired girl reading near the fireplace along the opposite wall. Her heart stopped for a beat; it was just long enough for Yang to realize she’d never seen the other girl before in her life

“What’s up?” A mug was placed on the table, vapors snaking up from the froth. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“Not a ghost.” Careful lips pressed to the cup as caramel sweet caffeine slid over her tongue. “Thanks.”

Pyrrha’s gaze followed where Yang’s was a moment before. Understanding crossed her features but when she turned back she didn’t mention what they both knew. Though Pyrrha had yet to meet Blake she knew the general look of her by the types that had Yand doing doubletakes. Yang was relieved she let it go. She could barely put words to her reaction to Blake in her mind, there was no way she could yet speak any of it aloud

Pyrrha spoke up, talking about her weekend with Nora and Ren, about the party they’d recently gone to just off campus. It was easy to fall into the innocent tales of Nora challenging everyone to arm wrestling competitions, or how Ren was secretly very good at beer pong. It was simple, and it succeeded in what Yang assumed was Pyrrha’s goal. It distracted her.

“You have to come with us one weekend.” Pyrrha voiced, calming from a fit of laughter.

Yang took a steadying breath. It did sound like fun. “I don’t know. It isn’t exactly my scene, ya know

“You only say that because you haven’t experienced it.” Pyrrha pointed out. “And it doesn’t have to be a party. You could come the next time we all hang out. Sober,” she added, thinking that was Yang’s problem.

“I’m not against drinking.” She rolled her eyes. “I just don’t like the idea of a bunch of drunk assholes eyeing me up like I’m the answers to all their wet dreams.”

“That’s disgusting.” 

“Exactly. Which is why I’m not in a hurry to experience it.”

There was a moment of silence. “You know I wouldn’t let anyone touch you, right?”

“I don’t doubt you for a second. I’ve been on the receiving end of your right hook, remember?” 

“That was an accident. You moved the mat in the middle of my swing.” Pyrrha took a sip of her cappuccino, glaring at her over the cup’s rim.

“Maybe, but I wore that bruise for two weeks,” she teased.

“Don’t exaggerate.” Drumming her fingers on the table, Pyrrha stole another look at the girl reading in the corner. “You need to socialize more. I worry about you.”

“I know.” Hands wrapped around the comforting heat of her own cappuccino. “You’re a good friend for that and I appreciate you more than you know.”

“But?”

“But, I…” Yang grimaced. The truth was she didn’t have a single reason to refuse Pyrrha’s offer. There were plenty of times she invited her for study sessions, or to join her and her other friends doing exactly what she and Pyrrha were doing now, getting coffee. There were no excuses that could logically explain why Yang held back from getting to know Pyrrha’s friends. “I-”

“I think that you’ve become accustomed to being alone.”

“Ruby lives with me.” she rolled her eyes, brushing the idea aside.

“That’s recent, and she’s hardly home anyway. You told me as much.”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking solitude.”

“No, but you don’t like it.” Pyrrha deadpanned. The green of her eyes peering into Yang’s accusingly. “You say as much when you complain how quiet the apartment is, or when you tell me of your boredom. I’ve heard you speak of your high school days.”

“What does that have to do with what’s so obviously  _ wrong _ with me?” She knew she was getting defensive. She could feel it in the way her muscles tensed and her jaw locked, in the sound of the forced words pushing passed her clenched teeth. She also knew Pyrrha didn’t deserve any of it.

“Yang.” Voice lowered, Pyrrha placed a gentle hand on hers resting on the table. “Nothing is  _ wrong _ with you. But you were always surrounded by a lot of people up until you moved here and I know you miss that.”

“Yes, because why wouldn’t I miss being surrounded by superficial barbies, and eager to please puppet boys?” Yang tapped a finger against Pyrrha’s wrist. “I’d much rather a friend that cares about  _ me _ , not my body or looks or what I can do for them on the basketball court.”

“I do!” Her voice rose in indignation.

Yang laughed. “I  _ know _ . I would rather have just one of  _ you _ than a hundred of the type I hung out with in highschool.”

Placated with Yang’s compliments Pyrrha relented. “Fine, you don’t have to come out with us. But I don’t think making more friends like me would do you any harm.”

“There’s no one like you, and we both know it!”

A soft smile was Yang’s reward. “Save your flattery for your lady love.”

“What if I’m trying to seduce you?”

“You’re doing a piss poor job.”

“That hurts, like a knife to the guts kinda hurts.”

“That would imply you have any, we both know you haven’t the guts to ask that girl out.” Yang’s jaw hung low, impressed with Pyrrha’s comeback. “Should we test your spine too, or has that abandoned you as well?”

“Let’s not get nasty.” Yang pouted. “If you don’t like me that way you could have just said so. No need for slinging insults.”

“You deserve it.”

Yang could still see the worry behind her friend's smiling eyes. “I’ll come out with you- not this weekend!” She quickly added when Pyrrha looked at her excitedly. “I promise I’ll agree to an outing. Just one.”

Pyrrha settled, leaning back in her chair. “I’ll have to make it worth it then.” 

Yang had a feeling she would live to regret her words. She could see the wheels spinning in Pyrrha’s mind. 

“Thank you.”

Yang could only nod, knowing that all jokes aside, Pyrrha was only thinking of her well being and she’d been such a great friend to her. If this one thing could help her friend worry a little less than Yang would agree to it.

A sudden crash of a cup breaking behind the counter ripped through their silence. Both spared a hasty glance to the young girl behind the till who was beat red with embarrassment. Yang hissed at the strain the sudden movement caused, pain flaring up once again.

“Are you sure you will be alright?”

“You’ve worried over me enough today, don’t you think?”

“Not really. If I don’t do it, who will?”

“You make a good point, but the strain will go away with sleep.” Turning her gaze out the window Yang could see the sun was already setting and dusk was sweeping its way across the campus. “Speaking of sleep, it’s getting late. We should probably head out.”

“Yeah,” Both stood and collected their things before exiting the building. “Meet in the library during our break tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we can go over what we remember of the test and try to get a head start on the next section.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They split up, Pyrrha to her dormitory and Yang to the parking lot, hoping she remembered where she’d parked. 

Taking a shortcut through the Arts building would save her a good five minutes rather than taking the long way around. She didn’t visit the building often, only having had one class in it during her first year. It was nice enough and Yang enjoyed looking at the sketches, paintings and sculptures on display that previous students completed over the years. The building housed a few art exhibitions a couple times a year and Yang realized, as she came up to a group blocking the hall to her escape, that was exactly what was happening now. She thought the paintings on the walls looked more professional than usual.

Sticking to the wall, Yang skirted the majority of bodies, excusing herself when she had to brush up on anyone too closely. She was sure that the last guy heard her ask him to move but remained planted, ignoring her as one of the sculptures would, so she had to press very close to pass him. The smirk he sent her as she passed confirmed the creep she pegged him for. She wished he was a sculpture she could topple over. She’d take pleasure watching him break into a million pieces. 

As she shot him a look of her own she noticed a familiar figure in the middle of the crowd. As if sensing eyes on her, Blake looked up from the notes she was taking. Yang lifted her arm to wave and gave her a wide grin. It was a surprise when her greeting was readily returned, with almost as much enthusiasm. She was glad that Blake didn’t seem as reserved around her as before, even if they hadn’t had another chance to hang out since the movies. Yang could tell they were in some night class of sorts or an on campus field trip, so she gave Blake another wave and continued on her way. She was bound to come around at some point, seeing as every one of Ruby’s stories involved both Weiss and the girl behind her.

Pyrrha’s earlier comments filled her head. Had Blake not been in class would Yang have had the guts to talk to her? Would she have the backbone to stand there and ask the girl out? 

The skittish way she seemed to react to Blake told Yang that her friend was probably right. Nothing short of a neon sign from Blake letting her know she was interested would be enough to give Yang that push she needed. 

Maybe Pyrrha was right about everything. Maybe she was getting too comfortable in the past two years of her solitude.

Hopefully it wasn’t too late to rectify that.

When she got home she didn’t even bother making any supper. Socks skating along the floor, Yang made a beeline to her room. Throwing her bag into the corner she fell face first onto her bed. The sudden pain from her shoulder eased as she stilled. Carefully reaching for a pillow, she was determined to sleep fully clothed and only half on the mattress. It sounded much better than moving any part of her body now that she’d made it somewhere to rest.

Discomfort flared in other areas of her body the longer she laid there though. The buckle of her belt stabbed her where it rested below her navel. The knee of her right leg protested as the lower portion hung off the edge with no support. And without the support of her other pillows she knew she’d wake up in a worse state than she’d been in all day. Reluctantly she stood and made her way to her dresser, she changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank top. When she turned to properly crawl into her bed she noticed her grey VU hoodie hanging over the bed’s footboard. 

Lifting it to her nose she swore she caught a whiff of Blake still lingering in its fabric, but her brain told her that was an impossibility; the strong scent of fabric softener proved it was washed recently. Her finger ran over a small discolouration on the hood, faint, but Yang could make out the two inch diameter of the new stain. Saddened that her sweater was marred, she reasoned that at least Blake had tried to get rid of the mark before returning it. If the hoodie hadn’t already been her favourite it would have risen in her esteam now. Blake had worn it. No minor stain would be able to alter her mind on that. It wasn’t noticeable unless looking for it anyway.

She threw the sweater to the top of her dresser but something fell out of the pocket about halfway there. Bending, she picked up a movie ticket, folded and bloated from being washed with the clothing. She could just make out the title of the movie they’d gone to almost a week ago. She threw the ticket stub in the bin beside her nightstand before finally slipping between the sheets. 

She’d have to thank Blake for giving the hoodie back the next time she saw her. In all honesty, she’d been wondering what was taking her so long to return it, but now seeing she’d been trying to get a stain out, it made sense. A part of her still hoped Blake kept it just a little longer because she wanted to keep something of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a combination of Coat and Injury for the prompts.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying. It's definitely taking me longer to edit this all together than I thought. But I have been trying to work in writing as well so...


	4. Crazy Infatuation

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Roughly three hundred thirty hours. Almost twenty thousand minutes. Which meant Yang had spent over a million moments absent of her.

Since when did a random stranger mean this much to her? When was the last time she spent this much time thinking about anyone? What was it about Blake that demanded her attention, whether she was present or just present in her mind’s eye?

As midterms closed in, Ruby spent more and more of her time in the library or some other boring corner of campus. She was reducing the number of distractions, or that’s what she’d said. It allowed her to focus where she normally wouldn’t be able to. She even turned her phone off or left it at home now so Yang wasn’t even able to get a hold of her. The only time she’d even seen her sister all week was late at night as she dragged herself through the apartment and into her own room, mumbling about Weiss’ strict study schedule. 

Yang debated going in search of her younger sister and her friends but knew it was useless. It hadn’t gotten her anywhere earlier in the week, she doubted it would earn her any better results now. Besides her Biology exam was the next morning and she really did need this time to study. She couldn’t afford the wasted hours searching for her sister when she might not even be on campus. 

Glancing at her phone she saw Ruby hadn’t even viewed her last message, let alone answer it. Catching up with her sister would have to wait until after exams were finished.  _ Blake _ would have to wait until after exams were finished. It irked her to know the disappointment with the latter statement held more weight than the former.

Looking down she realized she’d continued through half a chapter without taking any information in. Irritated at the wasted time she spent mindlessly skimming through the pages, she flipped to the beginning of the chapter, ready to start over.

“Did you doze off too?” Yang lifted her bowed head to take in Pyrrha’s smiling face across from her. “I find myself staring blankly at the pages around this time of night. Midterms are such a stressful time, more so than finals I think. Did you get much sleep last night?”

“Not much,” Yang replied. “I was up late studying and only fell asleep when Ruby crawled in around two.”

“I’m sorry, that doesn’t leave you much time for rest.” Pyrrha empathized. “Is Ruby stressing about midterms as well?”

“Well, she is a first year.” Rubbing at her eyes she forced them to focus as she read the first line of the chapter. “Is this even written in english?”

“Unfortunately it is and I hope things calm down after Ruby’s first batch of exams. She’s probably just overcompensating. She’s always been one to try to prove herself, right?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. She’ll be around more once these are over.”

A guilty pain raised her irritation. She  _ should _ be more worried about her sister, but instead she was spending her time, not studying like she should be, not thinking of her younger sister, but by daydreaming about a girl she barely knew.

And yet, Blake’s smile continued to pop into her mind’s eye for the next few hours. When Pyrrha finally called it a night Yang decided to follow her out. 

Hopefully this last week of exams would fly by quicker than the past two weeks had.

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"No, it's not." Yang grabbed hold of the back of Ruby's collar before she could make her escape. "If you want a ride, this is payment."

Ruby swatted Yang's hands away to free herself. "I'll walk."

“We are miles from home.” Yang pointed out.

“I don’t care.”

“It’s cold out.” 

“I have my warm hoodie.”

“It’s raining.” Yang tried one last time. Ruby started backtracking to the exit so Yang hurried to keep up.

“This was a stupid idea and I can’t believe I almost agreed to it.” 

To be honest, Yang was just as surprised. She hadn’t thought Ruby would play along for as long as she had. There was very little in it for her and it did require her to deceive one of her closest friends. She would feel bad about dragging her sister into her obsession, but she thought she would go crazy if she didn’t at least see her again. So when Ruby mentioned Blake’s parents would be in town and not available all of the break to hang out Yang had acted quickly. She latched onto the small piece of info she’d overheard Weiss and Ruby arguing about the night before. She would not allow herself to regret this, deceptive or not. 

“You didn’t  _ almost _ agree to it. You totally agreed to it and you can’t just back out now that we’re here.” Reaching out she wrapped her hand firmly around Ruby’s wrist. Ruby’s smaller frame could do nothing but halt her steps as Yang planted her feet. “Please Ruby.” 

“I-”

“Ruby?”

They turned to find the owner of the voice. Both plastering surprised looks as though they hadn’t known that Blake was going to be there.

“B-Blake!” Ruby asked in feigned surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Blake trotted the dozen or so steps between them, easily squeezing between the other shoppers in her way. Yang watched, amazed at her grace. If she'd tried to get through that crowd at the same speed she would have knocked half the people over in her rush, but none of the shoppers seemed to notice when Blake moulded herself around the large group.

"I was just about to ask you the same." Blake said as she stepped forward to embrace Ruby quickly. A cursory smile was spared in Yang's direction; a polite gesture Yang appreciated but the jealousy at wanting the same greeting as her sister was hard to subdue. 

"Didn't…" Blake's brow dropped and her mouth tightened into a firm line. "I could have sworn I told both you and Weiss I was coming here today to get some things for my mom." Amber orbs darted between them. "In fact, I remember mentioning it because Weiss suggested one of the tea shops here."

"Are you sure I was there? I don't remember-"

"Yes. You and her argued about its location." Blake lifted her arm and Yang noticed the small bag for the first time. "By the way, Weiss was correct. It was on the second floor, not the third."

"Darn it.” Ruby grimaced. “Don't tell her she was right. She will never let me live it down and I was so sure it was on the third-"

Yang cut Ruby off with a sharp elbow to her ribs. Blake's eyes narrowed further and Yang's mind rushed to find an excuse for Ruby's odd behavior. Her sister, she was finding, was a terrible actress. 

"We should hurry if you want to make your appointment, Ruby."

"Appointment?" 

It took all of her willpower to stop herself from audibly groaning. They had rehearsed this in the car ride over. "Yeah, your  _ haircut _ ." Yang emphasized. 

"Oh…  _ Oh!"  _ Ruby bobbed her head in agreement. "Yes, we should hurry."

"Funny, you didn't mention a hair appointment when I told you of my plans today." Blake pressed.

Yang was realizing Blake wasn't one to let things slide. She caught on quickly, not that Ruby was being very convincing, and she definitely liked to get to the bottom of things. Yang filed that information away. She had a feeling these 'accidental' run ins were not going to work very well. She would have to find another way to find excuses to see Blake. Next time she would know better than to enlist Ruby as her accomplice. Maybe Pyrrha would help?

“It was all last minute. Ruby mentioned something last night about her hair getting too long and wanting a change of colour maybe so I booked her an appointment early this morning." Yang spoke up before Ruby could make the situation worse. “My gift to her.”

“Oh, that’s very sweet of you, Yang.” Blake responded, her bearing starting to relax.

“Yeah, Yang is an angel.” Ruby piped up. “We should get going sis.”

“Oh, I was just going to wander around while you were busy. Sitting in a waiting area isn’t my idea of a good time. Besides, if I go near a hair salon I always have stylists jumping out at me. My hair does  _ not _ need taming.” 

“I like your hair.” Blake spoke up.

Ruby rolled her eyes but Yang felt her stomach flutter at the compliment. 

“Thank you.” 

There was an awkwardness surrounding them. The interaction seemed too short to say their goodbyes but at the same time they knew it was coming. Ruby was the first to break the silence. 

“Well, I’ll catch you later Blake.” They embraced once again before Ruby gave Yang a nod. “I’ll message you when I am done so we can meet back up?”

“Sounds good.”

Rooted on the spot, they both watched Ruby’s retreating form. 

“I should really get going, I have to get home before Mom shows up.”

Yang really, really did not want Blake to go so soon. That was the purpose in coming here after all. There was just this completely inexplicable magnetism between her and Blake. Ruby had described Blake as cute once, but Yang would hear none of it. Yes Blake was cute, but she was also beautiful, charming and funny. And her laugh… Yang had never heard anything so pretty as the one rare time she’d heard Blake laugh -she cursed herself for not soaking it in as she should have. They’d not spoken much, just scattered sentences and greetings here and there, But each interaction became precious to her and she kept feeling this need to get to know more about her. She couldn’t explain it and it was nearly killing Yang to not know if Blake felt it too. She didn’t enjoy feeling like a crazy stalker. She didn’t like using her sister as bait to try to get a few minutes in the same space as her.. 

“How much time do you have?” Yang asked, if only to prolong their time together.

Blake’s eyes darted to her watch. “Only four hours.” She heaved a heavy sigh as her attention was drawn back to the crowds. Looking past the strangers to the shops beyond. She was looking for something and any second now she would find it and leave Yang standing lonely in the middle of the crowded mall..

“That’s plenty of time!” Yang exclaimed trying to feel the positivity she was trying to portray.

“Not when the bus takes over an hour to get to my apartment.” Blake huffed. “I really do need to get going. I’m sorry Yang.”

“For what?” Feeling torn between confusion at the apology and hopeful that Blake maybe did want to spend more time with her Yang waited for an answer.

“I don’t know. It just feels like I’m always running away.” Blake smiled before rolling her eyes playfully. “It feels like I know you, which is weird.” Biting down on her bottom lip she continued. “So it feels like I should be apologizing.”

“Okay…” 

“Sorry.” She apologized again. “Ruby just speaks about you a lot. So it kind of feels like I know you, but I don’t think we’ve ever had a proper conversation yet.” 

“I guess I feel the same way.” Yang smiled, reaching to run her fingers through her hair nervously. She did know a lot about Blake through Ruby, but there was so much more she wanted to know. The kind of things you can only know from spending time with someone. The silence engulfed them once more and Yang had an unsettling feeling that if the other were to break the silence that would be the end of… something.

“If you would like, I wouldn’t mind giving you a lift home so you don’t have to waste time with the bus.”

“I live the opposite way from here as you.” 

"I insist,” she pressed, hoping she didn’t imagine the relief in Blake’s voice. “I'd feel bad not giving you a lift. I mean, because you're one of Ruby's best friends."

"Do you want to accompany me to the last few shops I have to go to?" Blake asked. Her smile widened a fraction before disappearing. Yang missed it instantly. "Or I could just meet you somewhere after if you had your own-"

"I would love to escort you." Yang cut her off. 

Blake suddenly appeared on edge, but Yang didn't know her well enough yet to tell if her skittish eyes and jittery stance meant she was nervous or distressed. But when Blake stepped forward Yang automatically fell in stride beside her. This was definitely worth all of Ruby's complaints and the money she was going to be out for Ruby's new hair. She had an hour of Blake's company and was even blessed enough to get some of that time alone with her.

"Do you like frozen yogurt?" Blake asked, pointing to the food court.

Yang nodded without quite processing Blake's words. She scolded herself for being so caught up in her head instead of paying attention to the girl she went through all this trouble for. 

"My treat!" Blake exclaimed, bounding over to the kiosk in the middle of the food court. "What's your favourite flavour?"

"I like my flavours bold." 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Blake teased. “Sour Patch Kids should have been a dead give away.”

Yang rolled her eyes and began to relax. Working herself up wasn't going to give Blake a good impression of her. "I tend to mix the strong fruit flavours."

"Hmmm, okay. I'll be right back."

"What are you getting me?" Yang shouted after her.

Blake spun around at her words. She smiled while still maintaining her retreating momentum. "I like a little mystery. Don't you?" She turned, laughing, before Yang could answer. 

She remembered to savour the sound of her mirth this time as she shook her head in disbelief. The quiet bookworm image she'd had of Blake shattered in her mind. Things just got a whole lot more interesting. 

They fell into a comfortable conversation as they carried out Blake’s errands. Yang learned strawberry was Blake’s favourite flavour, raspberry coming in a close second, but she never mixed the two; it  _ ‘ruined a perfectly good flavour’ _ . She was from the island of Menagerie and her parents were political figureheads, but instead of following in her parents footsteps she decided to use both art and writing to portray her desires for change. She was passionate about minority rights and she apologized almost every second sentence when she started rambling about any subject that interested her. Blake explained that she couldn’t decide what to study, literature or art, and at the moment she was taking classes for a double major. 

“Wait,” Yang cut off her story about her parents teasing her on her indecisiveness on the issue of her studies. “You’re taking a double major?”

“For now,” she replied, pulling the spoon from her mouth, swallowing the frozen treat before continuing. “I might find I want to focus on one more. Then I’ll just make the other my minor.” She shrugged. “For now I’m still unsure.”

“That’s like…” Yang struggled to find the words to say how impressed she was.

“Insane? Stupid? Waste of time?” Blake supplied, face falling.

“Fucking impressive.” Yang finished, in awe, knowing the words weren’t doing her feelings justice. “Like I have a hard enough time with one major, I can’t imagine doubling my work load.”

“It’s drawing and reading, not-”

“Oh don’t give me that B.S.” Yang interrupted. “I can’t draw to save my life and I took the required English classes my first two years. They were all analytical and took a lot more work than my science based classes.” Yang took another bite of her strawberry, raspberry and pineapple flavoured dessert. “I just have to memorize and repeat my material with enough detail to get a decent grade. You have to create, like from your own interpretations and do it with enough passion that the prof believes you. That’s way harder in my opinion.”

“Not many people see it that way.”

“But you do?” Yang asked. “I mean, I don’t think anyone would put so much effort into something you didn’t believe in or care about.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Blake busied both her eyes and hands with stirring what yogurt was left in her cup.

“Then why were you just trying to sell yourself short?”

“It’s easier than arguing with people that won’t change their minds.” 

Yang knew all about that. So many times in her past she’d had expectations thrown on her. It was so exhausting trying to argue with people over what they chose to see in her. She either proved them wrong or lived up to their ideology of who she was, they could make of that what they would.

“I can understand that.” Not being able to help herself she added. “I liked  _ Ava’s Secret  _ by the way.”

“Did you?” Blake’s demeanor brightened. “I think it’s fast becoming one of my favourite series. Though-” Blake stole a glance in Yang’s direction, waiting for her full attention before continuing. “I was surprised to find you reading it when I came over that day.”

“That was embarrassing for me.” Yang let out a nervous chuckle.

“Why?”

“Because Ruby was closer to figuring out my motive than I’d like to admit.”

Blake pondered, thinking back to the day in question before a small smile formed. She stuffed another spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth to hide it.

“Were you trying to prove a point to me?” Blake finally questioned, averting her eyes. “I believe Ruby used those words.”

“I guess so. You seemed so adamant I couldn’t possibly be interested in reading. I wanted to prove to a random girl  _ and _ myself that I could be more than the  _ Blondie _ my appearance pegged me for.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Blake turned quickly to face her, hand grabbing at the hem of Yang’s sweater to stop her. “I wasn’t calling you a dumb blonde.”

Yang shrugged. “I’ve been fighting that stigma for a very long time. It hardly bothers me anymore.”

“But it did that day.”

Yang blushed, knowing why that day was different. Even before she’d properly met her, she’d been drawn to Blake. She wanted Blake to think good things about her. “Enough for me to take up recreational reading for the first time in my life.” Tilting her head she leaned closer to whisper, “good thing you weren’t smoking a crack pipe at the time, or I might have dropped out by now to support that habit.” Yang straightened. “Books are far less expensive of a hobby.”

Blake snorted as laughter bubbled deep in her chest. “Tell that to my parents.” Blake’s features clouded with a wistful look. “My library back home would not be described as a cheap hobby.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you have enough books to call a library, should I?”

“Probably not. Ruby’s told you of my reading habits by now I presume.” Yang nodded. The amount of books Blake would go through had been mentioned once or twice. She remained silent as Blake looked to want to continue. She struggled with her words for a few moments before speaking.

“I wasn’t implying you were dumb in the library that day. I-” she sighed. “I just get a lot of crap from others about the amount and vast genres that I read. I didn’t want to get into it with a person I had just met.”

“It’s alright.” Yang said softly. “I get it. Let’s just start over, okay?” Blake nodded at her words. “It wouldn't be good for me to be enemies with one of my sister’s best friends.”

“True.” 

Yang felt a soft tug on the fabric of her sweater and realized Blake still had a hold of it. She played with the fabric between her fingers.

“I see you got it back alright.”

Yang’s smile widened. She was wearing the hoodie Blake had borrowed all those weeks ago. “I did, thanks. It’s my favourite. I would have been lost without it.” Blake smiled back at her. “I found a movie ticket still in the pocket.” Yang rolled her eyes, remembering the ruined piece of paper and the residue she continued to pull from the pocket for days after.

Blake looked away. “Oh?”

She didn’t want to embarrass Blake further for her lapse in checking the pockets before she’d washed it. And not wanting Blake to think she cared about the stain she’d been responsible for she answered simply, “Don’t worry I recycled it,” she joked. 

“Hey, sis.” Ruby waved them down. 

Blake released her hold on her sweater as Ruby approached. 

“Love the hair!” Yang smiled, rushing forward to swipe the longer hair out of the way. Ruby’s new side shave visible. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s awesome!” She touched the tiny hairs, tracing the small swirling pattern shaved into it. The hairs were softer than she’d expected. She’d assumed they would be scratchy, like their father’s beard. “Doesn’t it look great, Blake?”

Blake stepped closer to get a better view before nodding. “It suits you.”

Ruby let out the breath she was holding. “Good. I hope Weiss likes it.”

“I’m sure she will.” Blake supplied, linking her arm with Ruby. “Are you guys done here? I think I have all the stuff I need.”

Blake was silent again the entire way back to her apartment. Ruby asked her a few things about her plans for the week but Blake would only aswer in clipped sentences. Yang wondered if there was something wrong when she hadn’t voiced her farewell and only threw them a hurried wave before entering her building.

“I think she’d just nervous about her parents coming down. It’s their first time seeing where she lives now.”

“Mother,” Yang corrected. “It’s only her mother coming.”

“Oh, I thought they both were. Oh well.”

“You think it’s just nerves?”

“Blake’s just a really quiet person, Yang. Don’t think too much about her silence. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Yang didn’t think Ruby’s explanation was adequate. Blake had been fairly talkative with her when they wandered through the mall, and the nerves of her mother coming would still have been there then. But Ruby knew Blake more than she did, so she didn’t want to make a big deal of it. 

Maybe she could ask Blake the next time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily prompts were combination of Mindless and Bait


	5. You make my head spin

School breaks in university are far different from those she remembers in highschool. The latter usually required only an hour or two of hasty written reports the night before returning to classes. The rest of the time was able to be filled with camping trips, lounging by the pool or lake, days spent in relaxed, idle content. But university afforded very few full days of relaxation. There were always large projects, or exams booked after a week long break, professors feeling the ample time without classes or labs allowed more time for the students to be productive. The problem was all professors felt the same and it ended up piling the workload more than any other time throughout the semester. 

It was something Ruby was unfortunate to find out, after she’d made all these plans for relaxation and fun. She was quick to resign herself to another rigorous study schedule from her best friend though. Yang knew it had more to do with spending alone time with Weiss, rather than wanting to actually study. It seemed they were taking Blake’s absence easier than Yang. With Pyrrha going home to Argus, Yang became a little jealous of Weiss stealing so much of Ruby’s time, but Weiss was good for her sister; she kept Ruby from slipping behind in class and although she’d never been a poor student, her grades were actually improving instead of the usual drop the transition to university typically caused. This also meant Ruby was at Weiss’ place for most of the break. But today Ruby had marked ‘sister time’ in her schedule, scratching out Weiss’ neat scrawl of subjects she was to study. Yang, at first, refused knowing Ruby enjoyed her and Weiss’ alone time and she really didn’t want to be responsible for any kind of drop in her grades. Ruby would not take no for an answer though, especially when she heard what Yang had planned for the day. The excitement on her sister’s face was all she needed to give in to her demands; not that spending time with Ruby was a chore or anything.

A blare of a car horn sounded. Yang jumped on reflex and moved further from the curb. Heart racing she took in her surroundings, realizing she’d been spacing out. A bright red sports car nearly drove into oncoming traffic to avoid an older couple at the crosswalk just ahead of her. Tires screeched as smoke billowed up from the burning rubber. Other motorists honked; some going as far as yelling out their open windows to make their disapproval known. The driver ignored it all, continuing down the street at breakneck speeds. 

Catching her breath, and seeing as no one was hurt, Yang picked up her pace. She only had an hour to get her package from the post and get home before Ruby so they could start their sister time. Turning the corner her mind was still occupied by the previous scene. In Yang’s distraction her foot caught on something. She barely registered a high pitched whine in her ear before self preservation kicked in. Propelling herself forward she tried to bring her feet back underneath her before she crashed to the pavement. What felt like a rope entrapped her other foot. Unable to do anything Yang prepared for the worst as she was pitched forward. Instead of the hard impact she was expecting her body collided with something softer. 

Another voice cried out in surprise and both toppled to the ground together. Pain laced up her arm as her elbow connected with the sidewalk. Gritting her teeth she forced her eyes open once the worst of the pain subsided. 

"I am so sorry!" She apologized to the stranger below her. She failed in her first and second attempts to stand, realizing quickly that her feet were still tangled in the rope that tripped her in the first place. A groan from the body below her captured Yang's full attention. "Are you hurt?" She tried to make out the other's face but it was obscured by both of their hair. 

"Probably," was Yang's answer. "Can you maybe get off me?"

She stared at the girl's covered face, not believing her ears.

It couldn't be.

"Blake?" Blake’s body stiffened beneath her, surprised at being recognized. Her hands came up to brush her own hair from her face and Yang’s eyes connected with her golden irises. Yang smiled. “Hey.”

“Yang? What are you doing here?”

“I was-”

“Ugh,” Blake groaned. “Can you get up first? This isn’t as comfortable as you might think. I’m pretty sure I’m laying on a rock.”

“Oh!” Yang tried again. This time using her arms to propel her up instead of her tangled legs. She knew she was strong enough to do it and she would even have been successful if it weren’t for the damage she’d forgotten her right arm incurred in the fall. With a barely swallowed cry she crashed back down. Yang heard the air rush out of Blake’s lungs when their bodies met once again. “I am so sorry.” Her apology rushed past gritted teeth. 

“Are  _ you _ okay?” Blake wheezed, realizing there was a reason Yang hadn’t jumped up right away.

“I knocked my elbow and my legs are tangled in some stupid rope.”

“Well that’s a relief.”

Yang’s body lifted rhythmically as Blake breathed deep to catch her breath. “I’m glad my pain brings you relief?” She tried to free her legs once more but the rope only tightened, trapping her further. Giving up she rolled to the side, her back coming to rest on the pavement. If she couldn't get up she could at least give Blake the space she needed to recover. Staring at the sky, she tried to slow her racing heart. Laughter brought her focus back to the girl beside her. 

“I didn’t mean I was glad you were hurt. I meant I was happy to hear the leash was wrapped around your leg.” Blake sat up and was immediately attacked by a massive black and white ball of fluff. Her laughter grew as the dog licked her face, obviously glad to see she wasn’t injured after being attacked so rudely by Yang. Blake pushed the dog aside and it sat obediently. “I was not looking forward to chasing after him if he’d gotten loose,” she finished explaining, smiling down at Yang.

“That makes me feel a little better.”

“Yeah, Rosco is usually pretty good at listening but he’s smart enough to know when he can get away with something. Me being distracted normally is all he needs to take off to do his own thing.” Scratching Rosco’s ear had him tilting his head into Blake’s touch and his tail whipped rhythmically against Yang’s thigh. “Good boy.” 

Yang never thought she would find herself jealous of a dog, but here she was. What she wouldn’t give to be on the receiving end of Blake’s affection.

“Oh! How bad is the elbow?” Blake asked, gaze turning to worry.

“Not horrible. I’ll live.”

“You just enjoy laying on the sidewalk?”

It still surprised Yang to be on the receiving end of Blake’s teasing. It wasn’t as if she didn’t enjoy it. It just felt like there was a familiarity there that Yang was continuously trying to catch up to. She sometimes seemed to be withdrawn as if she didn’t want to be bothered, but other times, like this, she appeared to be completely at ease and comfortable in Yang’s presence. It was very confusing and had Yang not knowing how to act around her.

“I would love to get up, but your dog has me captive still.”

Blake’s smile stretched, eyes sparkling. “Let me help then.”

Yang could have sworn she heard Blake whisper another ‘good boy’ to Rosco as she leaned over to free Yang’s legs from his leash. She wondered if it was for him sitting so patiently or if it was because he tripped her in the first place.

“Can I pet him?” Yang asked once they were both standing?

“Yes. He’s very friendly.”

Rosco’s head was at the perfect height for Yang to pet without having to bend over too far. He seemed to appreciate her pets almost as much as his owner’s. When she turned her attention to Blake she felt Rosco shimmy over to lean on her leg while he nuzzled her hand for more attention. 

“He likes you.”

“What can I say? I’m a very likable person.” 

Blake rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face so Yang took that as a good sign. She seemed to appreciate Yang’s confidence.

“I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“I don’t. He’s my parents. I’m just giving him the exercise he’s in desperate need for. He might look fluffy but it’s not all fur.

“Are you calling him fat.” Yang joked, covering Rosco’s ears as she said the offending word.

Blake’s eyes rolled, amused. “Yes I am.”

“Did you walk here from your apartment? It’s quite a distance.”

Blake shrugged. “I would rather have gone for a run in the park but I had errands to do and I felt bad leaving him behind.”

“Lucky boy.”

“Why lucky?”

Yang blushed and swallowed the words on the tip of her tongue.  _ Because he gets to spend the day with you. _

“Getting that good exercise! I’ve been too busy with classes to make it to the gym lately.”

“Do-” Blake seemed to debate her next words. “Do you want to join us?”

“Umm,” Yang was shocked at the invite.

“I’m almost done with what I have to do and then we were going to head back home.” She explained. “Might stop at the park to let Rosco run a bit.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh.” Disappointment evident in her tone.

“I would love to, really.” Yang was quick to clarify lest she ruin her chances at a second invite. Of all the days to run into Blake, it had to be the one Ruby set aside for them to do sisterly bonding. “I just have somewhere I need to be.” She glanced at her watch, disconcerted. “Which I’m going to be late for. Maybe next time?”

“Sounds good. Rosco and I should be on our way as well.” Blake brushed her off, stepping past her.

“Seriously, next time I’m all yours.” 

“It’s okay. I know you’re busy. I’ll see you around.”

Yang didn’t know how else to salvage the situation. Blake went from playful and teasing to aloof in the matter of minutes. 

“You and Weiss are still coming over next weekend, right? I’ll see you then if I don’t catch you sooner.”

“Maybe.” Blake responded, still making her escape. “Bye Yang.”

She watched as Blake turned the same corner she rounded before their collision. Rosco’s wagging fan of a tail, the last thing she saw before both were completely out of sight. 

Yang’s eyes turned to her feet, head spinning from the sudden change in conversation. A large pebble caught her eye. Her glare intensified remembering Blake mentioned she landed on one. Disappointed in herself for not being able to rectify Blake’s sudden sour mood she took her frustration out on the rock. She kicked it and watched it tumble off the curb and come to rest in the middle of the street. 

If it got run over, so much the better. It deserved it anyway. 

\----------------------------------------------

She’d only been home a few minutes before Ruby rushed in. “Did you start without me?”

Yang chuckled. “No I did not. I’m still sorting out what dad sent me. I never even asked for half of this!” Pulling more tools from the box she pointed to the rest spread out on the table around her. “Look at this,” she picked up the closest. A hammer. “And this,” she lifted a socket off the table, “nowhere on my bike would this ever be needed.”

“For the truck?” Ruby asked, shaking her head. “Dad was never all that mechanically inclined.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve used it all of two times.” Yang threw the socket back into the box along with the hammer and half of the other tools. “I’ll probably never need it again.”

“You never know.” Ruby shrugged, picking up the tools left on the table. “These all we need?” 

“Yeah. Did you get snacks?” It was the reason she’d left, that and Weiss agreed to drive her.

“I left them in the box of your truck. I didn’t want to carry them up and back down.”

“Smart. Let’s go!”

Ruby always enjoyed helping her tune-up and change the oil on her bike, ever since Yang first purchased and rebuilt it. Tai called them his two little grease monkeys, and they both loved it. It was practiced motions, honed over years of tinkering together. Ruby would hand her the tools and Yang would work. 

“Here,” Yang said, tapping Ruby with the spark plug she’d just removed.

Ruby grabbed it, looking it over before putting it with the one she’d just discarded. “When’s the last time you changed these?” She asked, handing Yang a clean plug. “They look like they couldn’t spark a kids toy let alone a bike.” 

Yang chuckled. “Probably the last time we did it together. I haven’t done any work on the old girl in a while.” Ruby looked aghast, so Yang quickly added, “Which is why we are doing it now. And don’t give me that look.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to be here to help, but why didn’t you do this earlier in the year? It’s almost winter.”

“I don’t know. I just got busy. And I had the truck so… I didn’t  _ need  _ to. But I do want to get her back on the road for a bit, at least until the snow actually falls.” Yang tightened the last spark plug and made sure all wires were plugged in fully. “I saw Blake when I went to get the tools.”

“Oh? Was she out with her mom?” Ruby asked, interest piqued.

“No, she was walking their dog though.”

“Puppy!” Ruby’s excitement grew. “I didn’t even know they had a dog. I’ll have to give her heck later.”

“Yeah, it’s a husky. Damn near killed me.” Yang laughed, showing Ruby her scraped elbow. It still stung, and she was sure she would be sporting a bruise the next morning but it could have been worse.

“It attacked you?” Concern evident in her sister’s voice.

“No, it tripped me. Blake and I both went tumbling to the ground.”

“You are a horrible klutz, so that’s not surprising. But I don’t think I’ve seen Blake so much as drop a pen.” Ruby’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me you dragged her down with you.”

“It was an accident!” Yang focused on draining the oil, but she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

“You  _ are _ a disaster.” Ruby laughed, kicking the tin they were using to catch the old oil further under the bike.

“You’re one to talk! How are things with Weiss.” It was Ruby’s turn to blush.

“I-that’s none of your business,” she mumbled. “But at least I’m spending time with Weiss. Where you...”

“Are hopeless?” She supplied.

“Not  _ hopeless,”  _ Ruby drawled. “Just… a disaster.”

“Why thank you. That makes me feel so much better than hopeless.” She threw an oily rag at Ruby, rolling her eyes.

“I think she likes you. Blake.” Ruby’s voice was quiet, careful.

“Well if I could get a few more moments of time alone with her I might be able to figure her out. She’s so hot and cold with me- I just don’t know where I stand.” Yang tightened the new drain plug Ruby handed her in place, making sure to not cross thread it. “She invited me to tag along today though, so I guess that’s a good sign?”

“What? Then why are you here and not with her?” Yang swore she heard another ‘disaster’ pass Ruby’s exasperated lips before her sister’s eyes were trained on her in a hard stare. “You told her no because…” she waved her hand between them, “this.”

“Of course! My baby sister comes first.” Yang smiled, shoving her playfully.

“While I appreciate that, more than you know.” Ruby’s expression softened. “You could benefit from being a little more selfish.” Yang looked away, busying her hands with topping the oil and wiping down the excess she spilled. “I wouldn’t have minded you bailing if it was to spend time with Blake. I know how much you like her.”

“You bailed on Weiss for me.” she spoke matter-of-fact. “Sister’s before hoes, and all that.”

“I think you mean bros before hoes.” Ruby chuckled.

“Well we aren’t brothers so that doesn’t really apply.”

“True.” 

They cleaned up the rest of the tools and Ruby grabbed the snacks they’d barely touched. Eating with dirty, oil soaked hands was not something that really appetized her. 

“Hey, want to watch a movie?” Yang asked as they climbed the stairs to their apartment. “We can polish off those snacks you’ve been hoarding for yourself.”

“I’ll ignore that comment because a movie sounds great.” Ruby stopped a few steps from the landing. She turned, searching Yang’s eyes with her own. “But next time Blake asks you to do something, no matter what else you have going on, please just accept. I don’t think any of us would mind if you had to reschedule plans.”

She meant neither her or Pyrrha would mind. Yang knew she was right. She knew that maybe she did need to be a little more selfish in that department, but she was just so used to being helpful to others that sometimes she forgot helping herself was also important.

An understanding nod of her head was all Ruby needed to beam at her before running the rest of the way up the stairs to pick a movie.

\-------------------------------------------------------

For some reason, even though Pyrrha had been her best friend for two years, and probably due to her being a hermit -Pyrrha’s word- Yang rarely hung out with her friend group. From what Yang had heard none of them had taken the physical education route that they had. This meant Yang never had a single class with any of them so no reason to socialize with them; other than them being her closest confidante’s best friends. 

Which was why when Pyrrha started begging her to come along she couldn’t, in good conscience, refuse. Besides, she had promised Pyrrha she would agree to one outing with them, and was quickly reminded that the lunches and few coffee meet-ups Yang joined in the last month would not count towards the promised outing. Parties were never really Yang’s chosen scene, though the last one she’d been to was in highschool. She was all for trying new things and from what she’d garnered the boy Pyrrha was crushing on would be here. After the amount of time Pyrrha spent listening to Yang’s problems; well, the least she could do was show up and see if she could help her friend out. 

Pyrrha met her down the street from the party as Yang refused to leave her bike anywhere near the drunken crowd. 

“I’m so glad you came!” Pyrrha spoke once Yang cut the engine.

“Did you honestly think I would bail?”

“The thought did cross my mind.” She admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

It was a side of her friend Yang was unfamiliar with. To see Pyrrha anything but confident and self-assured didn’t make sense. She always held the answers, always knew what to say and what to do. She must really be hung up on this guy to have lost all her poise.

“Well look at you!” Yang exclaimed, taking a step back to look her up and down. “You’re hot.”

Pyrrha blushed as she swatted at Yang’s arm. “Alright, that’s enough.” She laughed but Yang was glad to see she was standing tall once more.

Making a mental note to keep an eye on her, they walked the couple blocks to the party discussing their Physiology projects. Another redhead called Pyrrha’s name as they neared the apartment building designated to house this weekend's festivities. Behind the girl stood a man with a pink highlight dyed into his black hair. Yang recognized the two immediately as Pyrrha’s friends; Nora and Ren.

Nora reminded Yang of a stronger, more hyperactive version of a member of the highschool gang she used to hang out with. Both were in your face with their excitement, but where one always came off as kind of superficial Yang didn’t mind Nora as much. She was loud, but at least she seemed to be good for a laugh. Her boyfriend was the exact opposite. Ren rarely spoke but always seemed to be enjoying himself. Yang took the pair as a more go with the flow types.

“Are you two ready for the party of the century?” Nora asked excitedly, bouncing on the spot. 

Ren placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she soon quieted to a barely noticeable vibration.

“This is the only thing she’s talked about all day.” Ren said with a shake of his head.

“Let’s get in there then.” Pyrrha suggested. “Before she breaks free and goes without us.

Yang laughed but soon realized no one else was joining her.

“She thought you were joking?” Ren asked Pyrrha.

“Well she doesn’t know Nora like we-“ Pyrrha turned from Ren to look at through the growing crowds. “Where did she go?”

“Oh no.” Ren sighed, jogging to the apartment’s front door he slipped between some students coming out. 

“You were not kidding.”

“Nope.” Pyrrha laughed. “Ren will find her. I’m sure we’ll meet up later.”

“This happens often?” Yang questioned as they squeezed through the packed entrance themselves.

“More than you would think. For someone normally so loud, Nora is able to sneak away without being noticed a lot.”

They grabbed some drinks from the first room they came to on their left. 

“Each floor will have a room with drinks and the rec areas of each floor all have a different theme.” The preppy girl behind the drinks table explained. “Have fun.” 

“This is a little more organized than I’d imagined.” Yang mentioned as they entered the first floor rec room. 

“I’ve been to a few. Some weekends it's a free-for-all but some buildings actually put effort into their planning. I tend to enjoy these ones. They attract less police.”

For several minutes Yang followed Pyrrha in and out of several rooms and up flights of stairs. When they reached the third floor Pyrrha stopped so suddenly Yang nearly spilled her drink all down the back of her green shirt. She would have felt horrible if she had. It was obvious Pyrrha put a lot of effort into her look tonight. Her hair was down instead of up in its usual ponytail, but she’d taken the time to curl the usually straight locks to frame her face perfectly. Yang would never forgive herself if she ruined her friend’s outfit tonight.

“What’s up?” She asked, stepping around to stand beside Pyrrha. “Why did you stop?”

“It’s him.” Pyrrha breathed, motioning with her cup to a blonde guy across the room playing pool with three others. He was decent looking, Yang would give him that, but knowing Pyrrha wouldn’t have it so bad just for looks he must have some other redeeming qualities. “What do I do?”

“Go talk to him?”

“Yang, that’s not-“ she stopped talking to down the rest of her drink. “I need another drink. Let’s go.”

Yang was pulled back into a crowded hall, through a crammed doorway and her still half filled glass was replaced with a full one before she could protest. “Hey, slow down.” Yang pulled at Pyrrha’s wrist to stop her chugging the second drink as fast as the first. “Let’s just go back in there and sit down for a minute, okay?”

“I can’t with him in there.”

“You  _ have _ spoken to this guy, haven’t you?” Yang asked for clarification. She couldn’t help if she was walking in blind.

“Don’t be silly. Of course I have.” She finally allowed Yang to guide her back to the open rec room and allowed herself to be sat in view of her crush. “But that was in classes, and we spoke almost solely regarding projects and tests.”

“Then how do you know you like him if you haven’t had an actual conversation with him?”

“How did you know you liked this mystery girl I’ve yet to meet?”

Yang’s jaw went slack. “I’ve talked to her some!” Yang defended. Their time at the mall was a good starting point. She’d learned quite a bit about Blake that day. Yang wracked her brain for anything else she could use to prove her situation different, but to be honest, Pyrrha at least got to see her crush five hours a week whereas she could go weeks between even seeing Blake. “You made your point.”

“It’s just the way Jaune carries himself, and the conversations I’ve overheard him having with his friends.” Pyrrha admitted. “It may make me a stalker but I just like him. Okay?”

“I got you!” Yang pulled her into a quick one armed hug before leaning back to observe what she had at her disposal. “We are going to get you that one-on-one tonight. Pyrrha blanched, speaking up to dissuade Yang from making any plans. “I love you, girl. This is why you wanted me to come. Isn’t it?”

Pyrrha sighed, resigning to her fate. “Maybe. I don’t know. But I wanted you to socialize more as well.”

“You had ulterior motives?” It pulled a smile from Yang as she elbowed Pyrrha playfully. “Well thanks. I guess I have been kind of a hermit lately.”

“Lately?” Pyrrha’s voice was high with surprise. “Try always.”

“You may want to be nicer to the girl working to get you and Prince Charming time alone.”

“If you accomplish that I will forever be in your debt.”

It was clear Pyrrha didn’t think the odds of Yang succeeding were very high. But Yang loved a challenge. Step one was getting said guy away from his friends, but as she watched she realized that was going to be harder than she first anticipated. They were worse than a group of chicks. Jaune never seemed to be alone. Wherever he went someone else tended to follow. One thing became clear the longer Yang observed. Jaune was definitely looking their way more often than anywhere else. Perhaps this wasn’t such a one-sided attraction as Pyrrha thought.

Taking a break from pool Jaune and one of his other friends broke off from the group and made their way to sit at one of the tables along the far wall. But something else caught Yang’s attention as they moved. A familiar form sat alone, curled up in a chair in the corner of the room. 

“Blake,” the name dropped from her lips.

“Where?” Pyrrha leaned forward, eager to see this girl that had been all Yang could think or talk about for weeks.

“In the corner, but don’t make it obvious you’re looking.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Pyrrha laughed. “Is she reading a book? At a party?”

“I didn’t take parties as her kind of scene.” Yang couldn’t believe it. This was the absolute last place she thought she would run into Blake. 

“You should go talk to her.” She nudged slightly out of her seat and for a split second she entertained the idea, but she was here for Pyrrha not herself. Even if she’d promised Ruby to be more selfish, she couldn’t leave Pyrrha to fend for herself. Not when she was such a mess of wracked nerves. First thing’s first.

“I find your advice hypocritical when you won’t follow it yourself.” Yang stood and stretched. She never was the type for staying in one way for too long. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

Pyrrha looked wary at being left alone but did as she was asked. Yang hurried to get two more drinks. She had hoped her leaving would give Jaune the chance to approach Pyrrha but it seemed he was being just as stubborn as her friend. Trusting her instincts she strolled past Pyrrha and came to sit at the table Jaune and his friend were occupying. Pushing both drinks below Jaune’s nose she tested him by shooting him a flirtatious smile. 

He reacted just as she thought, staring blankly at her, though seemingly a little confused at her abrupt entrance into his personal space. His friend on the other hand did the opposite.

“Hey, babe. Do-“ 

Raising a hand she cut him off.

“I’m not here for you.” Yang leaned back, folding her arms across her chest. She never took her eyes off the boy across from her. “You know my friend, Pyrrha?”

“Yeah,” he coughed, a blush forming across the bridge of his nose. This was perfect. “We had a few classes together. She’s great! And smart. She-“

“Ugh,” Yang made a face, turning towards the blond guy next to her. “Is he always like this?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Jaune’s friend shook his head in disgust. “He is hopeless, but even more so with that chick.”

“Don’t call her that. She has a name.” Jaune defended.

“Well those drinks are for you and her.” Yang nodded to the two cups she placed down. “So can you go talk to her please. I hate seeing her alone.”

“I-I-I wouldn’t… I mean, what would I say?” Jaune stumbled on his words.

“I would start with hello, myself.” Yang looked over to Pyrrha, who was trying her hardest not to make it look like all her attention was taken up by their little interaction. “She got all dolled up tonight. You don’t honestly think she’s going to be able to sit there very long without another guy gaining the confidence to speak to her. Do you?”

With a new determination Jaune grabbed both cups and made his way across the room. The smile Pyrrha shot her way as Jaune sat across from her was all the payment she needed.

“The name’s Sun-“

“Nope.” Yang stood, leaving the other to drag himself back to his group of friends. 

She made her way to the corner Blake still claimed. As she neared, Yang noticed most students were giving the area a wide berth as they maneuvered around the different game tables. It was easy to see why when anyone who got within three feet of Blake received a death glare for their intrusion.

Yang was not looking to upset Blake, especially since their last run in didn’t end on a positive note, but she wanted to stick around for a bit in case Pyrrha changed her mind and needed an escape. She sat in a chair near enough to Blake that she could strike up a conversation but angled the direction of her friend.

“Were you going to say hello?” Blake voiced after several minutes.

“I thought about it.” Yang answered, eyes still glued on the back of Jaune’s head. He turned to catch her eye, having felt her stare. Good at least now he knew to behave.

“Decided against it?”

“You seemed preoccupied with your book.” Yang explained, finally tearing her eyes from the new couple to look at Blake. “Besides I wasn’t in a hurry to be on the receiving end of one of those glares I saw you giving everyone.”

“If you saw that, I wonder why you decided to approach in the first place.”

“Because I live on the wild side?” Yang figured faking some confidence couldn’t be a bad thing. Blake had responded favourably before to that tactic. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her mouth was going dry with nerves but something drew her to keep talking. To keep Blake talking. “Why are you at a party if you aren’t going to partake?”

“You forget?” Blake’s incredulous tone reached her ears. “This is my apartment and my room has so  _ graciously _ been volunteered up and my bed is now nothing more than a coat rack.”

“Oh,” Yang became flustered that she’d not recognized the building. “I didn’t notice the address. I met Pyrrha down the street and we walked here. I’m sorry you’re being put out like this though.” 

“Thank you.”

“I’m sure Weiss or even Ruby and I could have let you stay over had we known your place was being confiscated.”

Blake closed the book and set it in her lap. “They knew, and offered.” 

“Oh.” Why was she so hard to talk to? It was normally easy for Yang to start up meaningless conversations with people. But maybe that was the issue. She didn’t want to have a meaningless anything with the girl she was sitting next to. “How is Rosco?”

Blake smiled at the reminder of her dog. “He’s good, back home in Menegerie with mom and dad.”

“I’m sure he misses you.” Yang returned the smile but Blake’s disappeared at her words.

“Why would you say that?” She questioned.

“Because it’s true.”

Yang could have come out with any cheesy line about anyone missing a face as pretty as Blake’s, but she didn’t think Blake was the kind to appreciate that kind of forwardness; at least not from someone she barely knew. “And your classes are all going well? Decide on which major to focus on yet?”

“Yes and no.” 

Yang nodded, eyes finding her friend once more as her familiar laughter rang out. Yang smiled, glad the interaction seemed to be going so well. Pyrrha deserved it, and more.

“Watch any good movies lately or have any other book recommendations?”

Blake sneered. “Why are you suddenly so interested in my life.”

“I’ve always been interested,” was her honest reply.

Blake opened her book and began reading once more. It certainly looked like she wanted nothing to do with her, but something nagged at the back of her mind. There were times Blake seemed more than happy to entertain her. In the mall and the short interaction when they’d collided on the street. And she never ignored her when Yang spoke up when Ruby and Weiss were with them. There were times Blake was willing to open up, but others it seemed she was not just a closed book, but a locked one.

And Yang couldn’t help but wonder why.

“You invited me running, did you not?”

“You don’t give up do you?” Blake responded, throwing the book on the small table between them. “Most people would get the hint I want to be alone. Why don’t you?”

Yang shrugged. “Because, sometimes what’s shown to others is just a mask. And it's got to be lonely keeping people at arm's length all the time. Right?”

Blake studied her for several moments. “I would rather be alone than someone’s second choice of company.” Bewildered, Yang tried to figure out what the last statement meant, but before either could continue the conversation there were police sirens ringing out on the street. Blue flashing lights came in the upper windows and there was a shout for everyone to leave.

Pyrrha’s frantic eyes found her and Yang nodded for her to leave with Jaune. 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Yang took a few steps towards the stairs before turning back to Blake. “It was nice seeing you again, Blake. I hope it happens more, okay? Anytime you need to escape-“ Yang waved at the mess the other students were leaving behind in their haste. “-this, feel free to come over. Ruby and I would be happy to have you. And I’m pretty sure I missed something, but I don’t think of you as a second choice. I was actually surprised but happy to see you here tonight.”

“Thanks,” was Blake’s only response as she rescued her book off the table and brushed past Yang to head to her room. She paused at the entrance to the hall and looked to be struggling with something. “I invited you to walk with me and Rosco, not to come running. But I  _ am _ going running tomorrow. It may not hold up to your exciting wild lifestyle, but I’ll be leaving here at ten if you want to join me.”

“If you ask me, risking your wrath to get a few sentences of conversation may be the most dangerous thing I do all semester.” Amber eyes studied her but then a small smile broke out across her neutral expression. Something told her Blake might be enjoying Yang’s pushy side. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Yang called through the closed door.

The smile the interaction elicited was so noticeable Pyrrha pulled her aside when she exited the building.

“Did you get a date?”

“No, but we’re going running tomorrow.”

“That’s great!” Pyrrha exclaimed.

“What about you and boy wonder?” Yang asked, seeing Jaune still hanging back but looking their way.

“He’s going to walk me home,” She ducked her head in embarrassment. “But he asked me out next weekend, once our cardio test is over.”

“I am so happy for you.” Yang wasn't sure her smile could get any wider after leaving Blake but here she was, proving herself wrong.

“Well Nora was right about one thing I suppose.” Pyrrha winked as she backed towards Jaune. “Party of the century.”

“You got that right.” Yang laughed. “You better take good care of her!” She yelled at Jaune and he jumped, hurrying Pyrrha along to put more space between him and Yang.

Making her way to her own ride parked down the street Yang took one last look up at the apartment’s third floor. She could have sworn she saw a pair of amber eyes looking down on her. She waived just in case before hurrying to her bike. She needed to get a good night’s sleep if she was going to be up and in any shape to run in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combination of Husky and Wild prompts.


	6. I will not admit defeat

Running her fingers along the toes of the shoes on display, Yang took in the colours of each pair. The store smelled of shoe laces and leather mixed in with the smell of rubber from the bicycles parked along the back wall. It wasn’t a horrible smell but Yang couldn’t imagine working in it for more than a few hours. She did not envy the employees. Scanning the surrounding aisles she searched for someone in a black and red polo shirt that told her they worked there. Her search came up empty.

“So, what’s wrong with your current shoes?” 

Pyrrha joined her, sipping on a smoothie from the kiosk Yang had left her. Pulling a pair of white Nike’s with green trim off the display she shoved her left foot into its opening. She hopped on the spot before removing it and placing the pair back on the shelf.

“They are fine for working out but they are no good for any kind of long distance running.” Yang explained, remembering the pain she was in the day after joining Blake on her morning run. “The grip on them is great but they cause blisters when I run.”

“And running is important to you now?”

There was a hint of playfulness in Pyrrha’s tone as she took another sip of her smoothie. She knew exactly why Yang was in need of actual running shoes. Even with the pain her feet experienced with the blisters, the sting still lingered with the new layer of skin at the back of Yang’s ankles and heels, she was still determined to join Blake again. 

“Stop playing coy.” Yang bluntly called her out. She picked up another pair before deciding they were too heavy. She moved down the wall of shoes, further into the store.

“You haven’t told me much about your running date.” Pyrrha picked up a blue and black pair, handing them to Yang. Trusting Pyrrha’s knowledge she sat to try them on. “Did you two have a good time.”

“I think so.” Yang answered, but thought it was important to clarify, “but it wasn’t a date.”

Tying the laces on both shoes, Yang stood to test the feel of them. They were a little snug and she debated trying a half size bigger. Or were runners supposed to be snug? Scanning the other boxes of the same shoe model came up empty of a bigger size. Defeated she threw the shoes back on the shelf. Pyrrha brought her another similar pair in the size she needed before Yang was able to begin her search anew.

“What do you mean you think?” 

Yang was slow to respond, she took time adjusting the laces and tying them, pulling her socks up higher and rolling her ankles. She had fun running with Blake, but she would probably have fun doing anything with the girl. It was becoming very apparent that she was very hung up on her, to the point it was borderline scary. She’d never liked someone as much as Blake, but that was an issue in itself. She knew very little about her. They spoke so seldomly and even when they were in the same space Yang kept seeing different versions of her that she wasn’t sure which was the real Blake. Perhaps she was somewhere in the middle of a social outcast and a friendly, sweet person. Even spending over an hour with her running brought up little conversation. Blake hadn’t invited her up to talk before or after their run, and she hadn’t seen her in the four days since. It was scary knowing she liked Blake without really knowing her yet. It was either setting her up for disappointment, or worse. What if her feelings continued to grow as she learned more? What if she was the perfect girl for Yang and she fell head over heels for her? What if Blake didn’t return those feelings? As disheartening as it would be to learn Blake wasn’t interested in her, Yang wasn’t sure how she felt if they became something more. Envisioning it and daydreaming of ‘what if’ was one thing, but the reality of having to open up for someone and be vulnerable was not something Yang was excited to experience.

“We didn’t speak a ton. We were running.” Yang finally responded before bringing the conversation back to shoes. After taking a few strides down an aisle she told Pyrrha these were the ones.

“Don’t change the subject. How could you not talk?”

“We are literally here for shoes Pyrrha.”

“I thought we were here because ‘ _ we never spend time outside of campus together, _ ’” she formed air quotes with her free hand, mocking Yang’s excuse to come to the mall.

“That too.” Yang laughed before sobering. 

Pyrrha seemed to know not to push the conversation. It was something Yang loved about her. As they were exiting the store she finally broke the silence. 

“She is just really quiet. I mean  _ really _ quiet.” Yang tried to explain. Pyrrha nodded but remained silent as if encouraging her to continue. “We talked about random things like the weather and classes and how she’s not a fan of parties, but living just off campus forces her to be in the path of them.” Yang thought back to the last time she’d seen Blake. “She’s athletic and smart. She is a good friend to Ruby and puts up with Weiss so must have the patience of a Saint. But…” Yang scoffed at her description, knowing it was more observation than really knowing. Observation was full of flaws and assumptions. “I like what I see and know and hear from Ruby, but to be honest Blake has given me very little to go on herself, so it’s hard. I don’t even know if she enjoyed me joining her for her run. She spoke so little and disappeared so suddenly when we got back to her apartment I didn’t even have time to ask if we could do it again.” 

“Then ask.”

It was such a simple solution that Yang couldn’t help but laugh. Only Pyrrha would cut through all the excuses she could come up with and lay it out so simple.

“You sure have all the answers, as long as the issues don’t involve you.” Pyrrha blushed, knowing exactly what Yang was hinting at. “Are you excited for your date with Jaune this weekend?”

Pyrrha blushed, only able to nod before averting her eyes.

“Do you have something to wear?”

“I don’t know.” Pyrrha shrugged. “I haven’t really dated anyone in a long time. I don’t know what first date attire is anymore.”

“The outfit you wore to the party was nice.” Yang complimented. Her sense of style wasn’t horrible.

“I can’t wear the same outfit for our date, Yang.” 

Shaking her head at the scolding Yang couldn’t help but take pity on her friend. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a cute little boutique. “I didn’t mean to wear the same thing. I meant it was nice. Something similar would be fine.” Yang flicked through hangers of different coloured blouses and pulled a few in Pyrrha’s size out. Pyrrha followed silently, taking each piece Yang handed her to drape over her arm. 

“You don’t have to help me shop for my date. We were here to shop for you and work out your Blake issues.”

“My  _ ‘Blake’ _ issues,” Yang copied Pyrrha’s earlier motions with air quotes, “will take longer than one trip to the mall to sort out.” Pyrhha snorted as she took another sip of her drink. “Besides, I have time to figure my shit out. Your date is in less than forty-eight hours.”

“You’re a good friend Yang.” 

Pyrrha smiled as she was shoved in the direction of the changing rooms. Yang grabbed the cup from her hands before she disappeared from view, taking a sip. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me the fashion show of my dreams and we’ll call it even.”

A muffled, “Would you like me to dye my hair a midnight black first to fit your fantasy?” Yang choked on a piece of fruit. Or that was her excuse when Pyrrha asked if she was okay.

Pyrrha’s lilting laugh flowed out of the changing room as Yang sat waiting, heat traveling to her cheeks as she imagined waiting for someone else. 

\----------------------------------------------------

With their first set of exams out of the way Pyrrha suggested they let off some steam. Friday afternoons, where Pyrrha had two hours downtime between her Advanced Physiology and Neuroscience classes and Yang had to wait for Ruby’s last class to finish, recently had them barricaded in the library behind a pile of homework. Haphazardly thrown papers strew around them, filled with hasty jotted notes in chicken scratch Yang didn’t even think was her own some days. The invitation to take a break from exercising her already overexerted brain in favour of a more enjoyable workout of her increasingly neglected body was very welcome. Yang agreed readily as they exited the Sciences building, both squinting in the midday sun shining down from above. 

“I almost forgot what the sun feels like.” Yang commented which pulled a humoured noise from Pyrrha.

“I suppose we have been studying late recently, but at least we have another month before having to worry about finals.” 

Agreeing whilst still reminding Yang of the six long weeks left in the semester was something only Pyrrha seemed able to do; raising her spirits at the same time as grounding her.

“Let’s enjoy the next few weeks and forget about exams for a short while?” Yang voiced.

Pyrrha nodded her agreement. "Weights?" She asked, leading the way to the leisure center on campus. 

“It’s so nice out,” Yang commented. “I’d hate to spend it indoors.”

Nodding Pyrrha suggested they shoot some hoops on one of the outdoor basketball courts. Yang agreed, exclaiming how it had been forever since they’d had any kind of friendly competition.

It was exactly what Yang needed. All the tension of the past two weeks of exams washed away with her sweat as they took turns challenging one another. With a quick crossover between her legs Pyrrha changed directions on her. Too late to recover, Yang could only groan as she felt Pyrrha brush past and heard her cry of victory as the backboard clanged and the sound of the ball swishing in the net accompanied Pyrrha’s mockery of her skill.

“Weren’t you like some kind of B-ball legend back in the day?”

Her taunting wasn’t vicious and only spurred Yang to try harder. She loved Pyrrha all the more for how she was able to push her to her limits, all the while knowing what lines not to cross. Yang had exactly zero friends that seemed as intuitive as Pyrrha in that regard. Looking back, it was that exact reason she never counted her past acquaintances as true friends. They took what they saw and rolled with it. They never tried to get to know her, to push her into the semi-uncomfortable space between polite human kinship and the vulnerability of baring oneself to another. Pyrrha was the only person to breach her outer barriers and even Yang herself sat astounded at how she’d accomplished it.

“I wasn’t a legend.” She gritted. 

Pyrrha threw her a cheeky, challenging look. “Obviously not.”

Yang responded only with a narrowing of her eyes as she took up dribbling at the top of the key. She sidled to the left side, bent protectively over the ball, throwing her arm out as wide as she could to separate Pyrrha from her goal. Knowing Pyrrha favoured the right side, Yang took up the habit of pressing her to the left where she had the highest likelihood of finding an opening to the net.

Yang knew she wasn’t a legend but she had been quite good in high school. Not able to fully blame the score where Pyrrha was four points ahead of her on her lack of practice. Yang realized she’d used her height as an advantage back in school. Being taller than most other girls allowed her to take open shots as she could jump above their heads where they were unable to block. But Pyrrha was taller than her, and quick, so Yang was reliant on her now noticeably lacking dribbling skills.

Knowing Pyrrha expected her to take the route that was her weakness, Yang spun, quickly changing directions to skirt around Pyrrha’s back. Jumping up, she let the ball fly, smiling at her victory. That was until Pyrrha’s shoulder came into view. Again Yang cursed Pyrrha’s agile reflexes and height as the ball was smacked away from the net, bouncing with dull thuds on the concrete, echoing Yang’s disappointment. 

Pyrrha laughed, light and airy, relishing in Yang’s misery.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this so much.” Yang 

“I really am.” She replied, chasing after the ball. She picked it up and returned to the top of the key. “I can’t compete with you in the weight room, but I’m liking this.”

She readied herself, bending her knees, arms out. Pyrrha moved and Yang felt her limbs grow stiff and heavy. She knew before Pyrrha made her move that she’d already lost. Pyrrha faked to the right and Yang’s body followed as Pyrrha shifted, laughing as she went in for a lay-up. 

“You didn’t tell me you could play,” Yang mumbled as she caught the ball Pyrrha tossed her way.

“You never asked.” There was a glint in Pyrrha’s eyes and Yang stood there observing her as she lowered into the defensive position. Pyrrha saw the question in her look and her mouth lifted in a wide cheshire grin. “Three time Mystral champions.”

Yang scoffed, tasting defeat once again. She may have been decent, even quite good, on her little home island of Patch, but Pyrrha had all the best training and coaches at her disposal on the larger continent. Competing with that seemed fruitless. 

“Don’t tell me,” Pyrrha cut through her thoughts, “that just because there’s a slim chance of succeeding you’ll give up so quickly.” Her tongue clucked, disappointed with her lack of drive. “I wasn’t aware the thought of defeat scared you so easily.”

Heat pooled in her stomach at the words. Yang hated being associated with anything resembling fearful, scared, or weak. She’d made the move from the small island to the big city. She’d proven all the hot headed asshole’s wrong when they whispered, or when brave enough to speak to her face, that she was a dumb blonde incapable of succeeding in University. The last thing Yang was going to do was back down from what seemed like impossible odds.

Dropping the ball Pyrrha shrank, keeping low. Sinking low herself, Yang leaned forward. Pyrrha backed up two steps in anticipation, not wanting Yang to be able to step around her. Her earlier taunts made her cautious, knowing they would be driving Yang to press harder than before. Instead of choosing left or right Yang took two quick steps back and before Pyrrha could react she was flying, ball slipping from the tips of her fingers. A perfect three point shot.

“Nice one,” Pyrrha acknowledged, always one to compliment when due. “A couple more like that and you might catch up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yang chuckled. 

The anger and frustration at her previous failed attempts washed away. Determination remained as she bounced the ball back to Pyrrha and sank into her own defensive position. 

She’d heard once that someone’s eyes could tell you where your opponent would go. This was a lie; eyes could lie just as well if better than a pair of lips. Yang learned long ago that it was someone’s heart that gave them away. People couldn’t live without their hearts. Hearts couldn’t lie. So that’s where she learned to aim her focus years ago. She took it up again, staring at the spot just left of Pyrrha’s protruding collarbone. She could almost see the rhythmic  _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ as Pyrrha stepped to her right. Yang followed, blocking Pyrrha’s dominant side of choice. She tried to fake Yang out by stepping the way Yang wanted her to go but though her body shifted and her foot shot out in that direction her heart remained directly in Yang’s line of sight. She blocked her again. 

Pyrrha took a step back and Yang followed, not wanting her to try what had worked for Yang moments before. Pyrrha shuffled her feet back another step, but Yang stayed where she was dancing rhythmically between each foot, always remaining on her toes. She knew the instant Pyrrha was making her move as her body -her heart- swayed in the same direction. 

Yang took one step with her when something caught her eye over Pyrrha’s shoulder. Her left foot hooked on her right in her distraction, forgetting all her training she tumbled sideways. Red and white sneakers soared over her head to not become entangled with Yang’s limbs. Yang heard the swish of the net before Pyrrha’s laughter reached her ears.

“You had me actually working for it for a moment.” She smiled down on her. Yang took the proffered hand and let Pyrrha pull her upright. 

Yang’s face grew hot.

“What had you so distracted?”

The question embarrassed her even more but not as much as the voice that spoke up behind Pyrrha.

“Are you okay?” 

Pyrrha turned on her heel. “Blake?”

“Sorry, do I know you?” Blake asked, turning her worried expression for Yang to dubiously take in Pyrrha’s form. 

Pyrrha smiled genuinely and it surprised Blake enough for her to blink back her consternation. “We haven’t officially been introduced, no.” Yang held her breath, hoping if she clamped her jaw tightly closed Pyrrha would too. But that was not her friend’s style. “I’ve heard plenty about you though. I’m Pyrrha” Pyrrha finished taking the half a dozen steps towards Blake with an outstretched hand.

Blake took it tentatively. “You’ve heard about me? From who?” She trailed off at the end and shot a surprised eye in Yang’s direction.

This was the last thing Yang wanted. Now Blake would think her some sort of weird stalker. With a few words did Pyrrha realize she’d doomed her in her pursuits? Blake was reserved and Yang needed to tread carefully, gain her trust, get to know her and have Blake maybe get to know her in return; if she wanted. But now she was cursed.

“Oh, nothing but good things.” Pyrrha provided. “I mean she couldn’t shut up when we went to look for a pair of proper running shoes the other d-.”

“Thank you, Pyrrha.” Yang spoke, almost harshly. 

Pyrrha hadn’t said who the shoes were for but the way Blake retreated her hand slowly and her brow creased all confirmed she knew they were for Yang. It was easy enough for a smart girl like Blake to make the connection on why Yang would be in need of some running shoes.

Taking the hint Pyrrha stepped back, running to retrieve the basketball that had rolled onto the next court. “I’m sorry for her.” Yang sheepishly met Blake’s eye. “She can be …” Yang trailed off, unsure how to describe Pyrrha’s character in a few words. And Yang really didn’t want to be talking about Pyrrha right now.

“She seems nice.” Blake supplied when Yang didn’t seem forthcoming with anything else.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “How are you?”

“I asked you first.” The surreptitious quirk of her brow caught Yang’s eye.

“So you did. I’m fine. I scraped my palm “ Yang looked down at the broken skin of her left hand; it was red and raw but no blood actually broke the surface. “I’ll heal.”

“Good.” Blake looked quickly at the injury before agreeing. “To answer your question, I’ve been okay.”

“No more police raids?” Yang quipped, trying to lighten the mood. 

“No, and I’m quite grateful for that. It’s been unusually quiet since the party. I think we’ll be watched closely for the next few weeks so everyone is on their best behaviour.”

Knowing how lonely the quiet could be, Yang offered her and Ruby’s apartment once again to her. “It wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I like the quiet.” 

Blake’s simple answer seemed to stall their conversation. Yang quickly took in everything about what Blake was wearing to see if she could use any of the information to start up another thread of conversation. She didn’t want the interaction to end. The only thing Yang could find was to ask after her classes, but Blake answered that in another single sentence before silence fell over them once again.

“I should-“ Blake shot a thumb behind her, hugging her binder closer to her chest. 

Only able to nod in her shame as Blake turned to leave. How could she believe Blake wanted anything more than the acquaintance they’d already shared?

Sure they’d gone running that once, but Blake was a fast runner and Yang needed her lungs for breathing to keep up rather than for talking. Though they’d spoken some and it wasn’t painful. In fact, Yang enjoyed the hour and a half they’d spent together, even if it was a quiet kind of interaction. And Blake hadn’t ever been rude to Yang when they crossed paths at school or with Ruby and Weiss. None of those things meant Blake wanted to even be friends, let alone anything more. 

Even so, Pyrrha’s words echoed back at her. ‘ _ I wasn’t aware the thought of defeat scared you so easily _ .’

“Blake, wait.” Yang spoke up, gaining her confidence. “Would you like to join Pyrrha and I? I could really use some help to wipe that smug look off her face.”

Blake looked back over her shoulder but didn’t turn. It was not a good sign.

“I’m more of a misfit,” she spoke lowly, “if you haven’t noticed. I don’t do group sports stuff. I prefer the solitude of running.” She took two more steps in retreat but Yang had to try once more.

“Can I join you again sometime then? I had fun last time.”

Blake’s body jerked to a halt at the last confession. “I run Saturday’s and Sunday’s at ten.”

“So can I join you tomorrow?” Yang asked again, more hopeful this time. 

“If you’d like,” was her simple reply. 

Yang swore one day she’d pull more sentences from her. She wasn’t sure why there seemed to be two different Blake’s. One she was now faced with and the one she’d spent time with in the mall that fateful morning Yang planned the run in. Why did Blake seem more open with her then? Why shut down since? Yang had been so hopeful after that day.

“I’ll be there.” Yang answered. Maybe simple answers were the way to get through to Blake. But she couldn't help adding "we can be misfits together."

Blake did turn then. A rare wide smile on her lips. “Don’t forget your new runners.” 

Yang watched Blake walk away, that was until she was jostled from the pleasant recap going on in her head by the basketball colliding with her shoulder. 

“Done daydreaming?” Pyrrha teased in her airy way.

“You are going to pay.”

Yang tossed the ball back to her with more force than needed. Pyrrha laughed, catching it without issue. 

“You don’t scare me Xiao Long.”

Pyrrha won the match but they made plans to meet up again Sunday to play again. Yang was determined to beat her the next time, though she knew realistically that she would need more than one embarrassment of getting her ass kicked to rise to her level. She just needed to learn more about her game so Yang could learn how to play it. She thought of the many lessons Pyrrha could teach her. In the few years they’d been friends Yang had changed, learning so much from her, about friendships and trust, opening up and letting go.

Thinking of her meeting with Blake the next day made Yang smile. If Blake saw her game as a lonely misfit, Yang had no issues with that. Though up until two years ago she’d had plenty of people to surround herself with, she’d lived her life a secret misfit, lonely in her own way. It would be almost natural to fall into that role with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tread and Misfit prompts


	7. Getting to know the little things about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone who is still reading this and your comments really truly make my day. :) I write for the fun of it and in hopes of improving my writing before embarking on a few original ideas I have, so your support and comments are a huge help to me!

Yang arrived early the next day not wanting to miss Blake if she decided to leave before they’d agreed. Last weekend Blake had been waiting outside when Yang got there; she didn’t want to make her wait again. Not knowing which apartment was hers, Yang was forced to wait outside. Leaning up against the outside of the building she watched others on their morning walks. Normally she wouldn’t think of leaving the house before noon on a weekend, but it was kind of peaceful. Half an hour she waited before the door to the building opened and Blake walked out. Yang pushed off the wall and Blake’s eyes found her, drawn by the movement.

“Have you been here long?” She asked, to which Yang just shrugged. “You could’ve come up,” nodding to the building.

“I didn’t know which one was yours.” Yang shrugged. “I didn’t mind waiting. I knew I was early.”

“Alright. Are you ready to go?” Nodding she motioned for Blake to take the lead. 

“Three zero six.” Blake spoke as she picked up a steady pace, rounding the corner of the building. Yang was quick to catch up, falling in step beside her.

“Huh? Don’t tell me that's how many miles we’re running. My body isn’t built for that kind of stamina.”

“I don’t think anyone is built for that.” Blake scoffed. “No, it’s my apartment number. Three zero six.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll know for next time.”

Yang could feel Blake’s eyes on her as they crossed the street, heading towards the less crowded walks of campus. “Next time?”

“If you don’t mind the company.” Worried Blake intended this to be a one time invite -or two time?- she hurried to play it off. “I need to get more cardio in. Pyrrha and I usually stick to weights in the gym. I prefer company, but if you don’t…” Yang let the implication hang.

“We’ll see how well you keep up today,” was Blake’s simple answer.

“Is that a challenge?” 

She felt Blake’s gaze sweep the length of her body in appraisal, Yang focused on each step she took. “It wasn’t meant as a challenge.” Yang couldn’t help but turn to see the smile that Blake was having difficulty hiding. “I don’t start challenges where I’d embarrass the other participants.”

So surprised and amused at Blake’s assuredness Yang lost focus and her toe caught a crack in the sidewalk, pitching her forward. Quickly catching herself she groaned, planting her sight on the ground so it didn’t happen again. Blake’s laughter almost drew her attention away but Yang didn’t think she would survive another embarrassing crash to the pavement. The incident with her dog and Pyrrha the day before were more than enough of Blake seeing her fall on her ass for a lifetime.

“We’ve only just started and already your legs are giving out on you.”

“I’m glad I humour you.” Yang mumbled before adding emphatically, “I’ll have you remember I kept up well enough last time.”

“You did,” Blake agreed. “Have you ran in those yet? They still look pretty sharp.” Yang spared her fleeting glance and found Blake looking at her feet.

“My runners? No, I haven’t had the chance.” Yang took a couple deep breaths. She wasn’t used to talking while running and she didn’t know how Blake made it look so easy. It’s not like running alone allowed her to practice the technique either. Maybe she was just out of shape lungs or diaphragm wise. 

“Okay, I’ll take us on my shorter run then.”

“No, don’t do that.” Yang pleaded. “I am all for pushing myself. I swear I can keep up.” To prove herself Yang increased her pace. Blake followed her lead, speaking up as she did.

“Not in those shoes. You haven’t broken them in, or tested how they feel yet.”

“They feel fine.” Yang reassured.

“Your other runners felt fine too but they caused blisters; on one of my mid-distance runs.”

“Mid-distance?” Yang exclaimed. She’d been exhausted afterwards, and to hear Blake went on longer ones kind of impressed her. Yang had been athletic all her life and always thought she kept up pretty well with the best of them. “You must really like running.”

“I prefer it to the gym.” Blake guided them onto campus and to one of the smaller footpaths that would lead them through more greenery than asphalt. “Where I make up for in speed I lack in strength.”

“So I could gain back some ego points by challenging you to some weights after you wipe the floor with me running?”

Yang could feel Blake’s eyes on her again. They practically burned a trail along her biceps and down across her exposed abs and thighs. Yang wondered if she should have opted for a t-shirt as Blake had, instead of just her sports bra and shorts.

“You could, but I would definitely embarrass myself by losing that battle.”

“We wouldn’t want that, I suppose.”

They ran in relative silence for another forty minutes, weaving the different paths of campus Yang knew only half of, before Blake slowed. Approaching a drinking fountain Blake quenched her thirst before waving for Yang to do the same.

“How you holding up?” She asked as Yang wiped drops from her chin.

“I’m good.” She smiled but a simple elegantly raised brow from Blake and Yang knew her lie wasn’t convincing. Her feet ached something awful. They had been throbbing for the last fifteen minutes or so and the last quarter of a mile Yang realized her left heel was on the verge of another blister. 

“Let’s sit for a little while.” Blake spoke up, leading them to rest on the edge of a fountain not too far away. The mist lifting from its pools cooled Yang’s heated skin. She watched as Blake pulled at her shirt to wipe the dampness from her forehead and neck. Yang wished again that she’d worn a shirt, overly aware of the sweat coating her own face. 

A few students walked by, taking the scenic route like them, now that there was no rush to make it across campus for another class.

“You don’t typically rest on your runs do you?” Yang asked, ashamed she was holding her back.

“Honestly? No.” Blake replied. “I don’t mind though.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s the shoes more than anything I think. I always have to take it easy the first few runs in a new pair.” 

It was nice of Blake to give her an excuse but Yang knew although her feet were hurting she would’ve needed a break soon or to slow their pace if she was to go on. Her lungs were starting to burn before Blake suggested they stop. She smiled appreciatively for Blake’s words anyway.

“How are your classes going? Ruby said you were struggling a bit.”

“I’ll have to remember to thank her for that.” She was a little peeved Ruby would talk about her behind her back, but wondered if it possible good things were being relayed to Blake through the same channels. “I’m alright. Tests are just a little more difficult in the third year it seems. It’s kinda where everyone branches out and profs just get more anal, you know?”

“Yeah I could understand that.” Blake stretched her arms above her head, t-shirt rising to expose an inch of bared midriff. “Is that girl in your classes with you? Was Pyrrha her name?”

“Yeah,” Yang smiled wide. “She really rides me-.” She was interrupted by Blake’s sudden coughing fit. “Are you okay?” She asked, rubbing circles between Blake’s shoulders with her palm. Blake doubled over, still coughing before she caught her breath again.

“Sorry,” she said with a now scratchy voice. “What were you saying?” Her face was red with the exertion her lungs just underwent.

“Oh, just that Pyrrha’s always on my case about studying. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” she waved Yang’s concern off. “I just tried to swallow and breathe at the same time.”

“You shouldn’t do that.” Yang laughed.

“Well now we know.” Blake shook her head amusedly. “You and Pyrrha are close then?”

“Of course! Besides Ruby she’s like my favourite person.”

Blake smiled softly. “How long have you two been together?”

“Together?” The phrasing confused Yang. “Well we’ve been friends for- You don’t mean friends do you?”

“Not really.”

“We aren’t dating.” Yang was stunned. When had she given the impression she had a girlfriend? Did Ruby imply anything? “Pyrrha’s as straight as they come.”

Blake shrugged. “You just seemed to be giving that blond guy death glares at the party when he went to talk to her. I just assumed there were some feelings involved.”

“That’s because he hardly deserves her.” Yang explained with a roll of her eyes. “But she has this major thing for him so I was being a good wingwoman. Their first official date is tonight.” A smirk pulled at her lips. “I’ll probably be getting a panic call from her this afternoon.”

“Sounds like you’re pining.”

“After Pyrrha? No, definitely not.”

“Defensive much?” 

“When someone spouts lies, then yes I get-”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend by implying you like women. If you’re uncomfortable wi-”

“I said no such thing. Women are awesome. I’ve had more connections with them than men. So many boys try to prove their worth with their co-” But for the first time Yang noticed she was smiling. “You are mean, you know that?”

Blake bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing and Yang swore it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

“I suppose I can be.” Blake said softly. “Though I think I should apologize for the other night.”

“Huh?”

“At the party. I was rude.”

“Oh, you don’t-”

“Yes, I think I do.” She took a few breaths. Fingers drummed along the marble of the fountains ledge and Yang placed her own hand over Blake’s fingers to quiet them. It was an instinctual response, but she soon realized she’d basically grabbed Blake’s hand. Her fingers stilled but Blake didn’t pull away. “The thing is -and you probably know this- I’m more comfortable on my own. Or in small groups. I hate large gatherings, even going to the movies sometimes can stress me out if I don’t like, tune out the strangers around me. I can’t stand the noise or all the bodies, and especially the drunken kinds. So I was on edge before you ever showed up to that party. There was this one guy, basically pounced on me the second he walked through the door,” her eyes rolled in a Weiss-like fashion, “talking a mile a minute and doing an absolute dreadful job of flirting. What kind of name is Sun, anyway?”

Yang chuckled. “I met him. Tried the same on me.”

“Yes, so… the last thing I want is people I don’t know invading my safe spaces or forcing me into situations I don’t like. I saw you come in and-” she exhaled sharply. “I dunno, I thought that maybe knowing someone there wouldn’t be so bad. But when you sat down and didn’t say anything, just staring at Pyrrha and that guy I-”

“Were you jealous?” Yang asked, astonished.

“No,” her reply came hastily. “Well not really. I just was on edge and not comfortable and it looked like you wanted to be with your friend and not in a corner with the likes of boring old me.” She smiled to lighten her self deprecation but it came off morose. “I got defensive, and I know I took it out on you by acting like I didn’t want your company.” She looked up from her runner for the first time to connect their eyes. “And truthfully, I might have enjoyed the party a little bit if...”

Silence permeated the words Blake left unsaid. Yang desperately wanted her to continue, even if she could guess what she’d been about to say. She might have enjoyed the party if Yang had been there with her. 

Realizing their hands were still connected Yang used an itch on the side of her face as an excuse to remove it. “Next time maybe.”

“Yeah, we sh-” 

Yang’s ringtone drowned out Blake’s voice. She reached into her bra to remove it, embarrassed for both interrupting what Blake was going to say and for the sweat on her phone’s cover. She wiped the moisture off on her shorts before looking at the number ringing her. Pyrrha’s face lit up the screen.

“You keep your phone in your bra?” Blake smiled, amused again. 

“Do you see anywhere else I could keep it?” Yang waved a hand at her minimal outfit as Blake chuckled. She shook her head as she answered the call. “Hey Pyrrha, what’s-”

‘ _ I think I have to cancel tonight. _ ’ Pyrrha’s voice came out shrill through the speakers. 

“No, you aren’t going to do that.” Yang spoke calmly. It was obvious Pyrrha was panicking. “You like this guy and you are going on this date.”

Blake stood and with a tilt of her head asked Yang to join her. They started walking down the path to the front of campus as Yang talked Pyrrha through her fears. It took a long while for Pyrrha to finally settle and agree with Yang that there was nothing to worry about, but eventually she saw reason.

‘ _ I’m sorry, I just needed someone to snap me out of it. Thanks Yang. _ ’

“It’s not a problem. You can always call me if you’re being stupid and I will set you straight.”

‘ _ I’m going to let that insult slide this time. What were you up to before I called? You weren’t still sleeping, were you?’ _

Yang glanced at Blake for the tenth time since she answered Pyrrha’s call. She didn’t seem to be upset over Yang’s attention being stolen, but she still felt bad about ignoring her. “Actually I’m out on a run with Blake. You just caught us as we took a break.”

‘ _ Oh… Oh Yang, I’m so sorry. You should have said something.’ _

“It’s okay. As long as you are good I should probably get back to-”

‘ _ Yes, yes. I’ll let you go. Tell Blake I said hi.” _

Yang hung up. “Pyrrha says hi.” She smiled, waving the phone playfully between them.

“Guess she couldn’t wait for the afternoon panic call?” 

“I’m sure I’ll get one of those too. Sorry about that though. I didn’t mean to like... ignore you.”

Blake brushed it off. “Don’t worry. You were being a good friend.”

“Do you want to run the rest of the way back?” She asked, ready to pick up the pace.

“I think walking back is a better idea.” 

Yang didn’t want to be the one that ignored her and held her back. That was not what her goal was supposed to be. Being an annoyance or encumbrance was not a good thing. “I’m perfectly capable of running a few more blocks without dying.”

“You’ll get blisters if we run anymore,” she stated. She wasn’t wrong, Yang could still feel the friction irritating the sensitive skin of her heel. “If you haven’t already.”

Not wanting to seem weak Yang rolled her eyes. “A blister or two won’t kill me.”

“No.” Blake’s voice was quieter, softer and it caught Yang’s full attention. “But if you get a blister like last week you’ll be in no shape to join me tomorrow.”

First Yang was offended. It seemed like Blake was coddling her. “I survived. And how did you know I had blisters, anyway.”

“I have eyes. You were basically limping back to your truck.” 

“I thought I was doing pretty good at hiding it.” Her shoulders sagged in dejection.

“You’re a horrible actress then.” 

Yang tried nudging her with an elbow in retaliation but Blake jumped quickly out of her range. “You’re fast.”

“Which is why you should never challenge me to a race.” Her confidence was both attractive and infectious. 

“So,” Yang started. “What would I get if I win a race?”

“Wouldn’t happen.”

“But if it did?”

“It wouldn’t,” she gave Yang a pointed look. “But guess we would just have to see.”

“Race you back to your apartment?” She didn’t wait for a response before taking off at a sprint. They were only two blocks away, Yang was sure if she pushed she might actually win. Blake was fast but also built for stamina not sprints. Yang made it a whole quarter of a block before she felt Blake’s hand grasp the crook of her elbow and pull. 

“Ok, let’s never let me challenge you to that again.” Yang groaned, slowing to a walk again as Blake continued to pull her arm. “That was embarrassing. You could have given mea little hope instead of crushing my ego so thoroughly.”

“I could have.” Blake’s eyes shot to Yang’s runners again.

“Are you really that worried about my feet?” Yang chuckled. “Wait,” she ran through the conversation they’d had so far. “Did you invite me to run tomorrow?”

“I did, but if you insist on injuring yourself I’ll start to think you’d rather have an excuse not to.”

“We’ll walk then.” 

Blake’s hand lingered in the bend of her elbow a moment longer before her fingers trailed softly across her forearm. Briefly they tickled the sensitive skin covering her pulse before Blake’s touch was gone.

They walked in silence the rest of the way but before Blake disappeared into her apartment she turned back. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Yang nodded, waving from the curb. “Tomorrow.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain came down in heavy sheets, running like waterfalls down the windows of the leisure center. Yang could barely make out her truck parked on the far side of the lot. She’d tried to wait for the rain to let up but it seemed to only worsen as time passed. Giving up after half an hour she put the hood of her sweater up and darted into the onslaught. She was absolutely soaked when she slid into the leather seat, slamming the door sharply behind her. The drops pelting the metal around her rang as war drums. 

She ripped the sweater over her head, knowing she’d warm faster without its wet fabric pressed against her skin. Turning the key and throwing the vehicle into drive she made her way carefully to the main road. Turning the music up helped drown out the rain’s constant beating and lessened the annoyance of the wound of wiper blades moving across the windshield. Sitting at a red light, Yang watched pedestrians rushing for cover. Some continued to try to wait out the worst of the storm, ducking under business awnings or trees if desperate. 

The car beside her honked as a girl tried, and failed to get across the street before the light changed. The car sped off as soon as she was clear of their path, still only missing her by a few feet. Taking pity on her Yang waited patiently for her to cross before continuing on, but there was something familiar about the poor girl’s figure as she ran for cover at the bus stop on the corner. Yang turned instead, pulling up to the stop to get a better look. The figure looked up as the truck stopped instead of the bus she would be expecting.

“Blake.” Yang smiled and leaned over to pull the handle of the passenger door. She was quick to climb into the heated vehicle once she recognized the driver behind the wheel.

“Hey Yang. What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. Where are you headed?” Yang asked, fully determined to drive Blake wherever she needed to go.

“Your place actually. I was supposed to be there hours ago. Were you heading home?” Blake asked, pausing with the seatbelt pulled half across her body.

“I was actually. Good timing, huh?”

“I guess I’m just lucky.”

Yang pressed the heated seat button for Blake and took full pleasure in the grateful smile that was aimed her way at the action. “Were you caught up in something?” Yang asked. 

“Yes, group project,” Blake’s disdain dripped from her voice. “Took them an hour and a half to decide on a topic.”

“That’s shit,” Yang empathized. “Hopefully the rest of the project goes smoothly.” Her peripheral caught Blake nod in agreement.

Yang noticed the bag resting on Blake’s lap wasn’t her usual book bag. “Are you planning on staying over tonight? I only ask because even though Weiss has stayed I don't think you have yet.”

“That was the plan.” Blake moved the bag to rest between her feet on the floor. “With how late I’ll be getting there, it only makes sense.”

“True,” she agreed. “What were your guy’s plans? I’m assuming the ice princess is already there?”

“Ice princess?” 

“Weiss.” Yang supplied when Blake’s confusion became evident. “Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of her death glares? It’s like a frozen dagger straight into your soul.”

A single puff of laughter came from the passenger seat. “That is oddly accurate. I’m not sure what the plan is. I was told I was to show up so we could ‘hang out.’” Fingers lifted in an air quote. “Probably a movie or games.”

“Did you bring your runners?” Yang asked, wondering if this sleepover meant their Saturday run was going to be cancelled.

“I did actually. I was thinking of just running home in the morning, but that all depends on if this weather lets up or not.” Blake turned her attention to stare out the window. The rain had slowed a little since Yang left campus but not by much.

“If you’d like, we could run around my place and I could give you a ride home afterwards. There are some pretty decent paths near us. It might be a nice change to your usual routes and much more interesting than running home.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose, it’s your day off and all.” 

Yang knew Blake was being polite but it pulled a laugh from her anyway. “You do know every day I come running it drags me from home to drive to your place anyway right?”

Blake didn’t respond but when Yang stole a glance she noticed how the corner of her mouth lifted.

Ruby and Weiss were loudly debating the characters from a movie they’d just finished when she and Blake walked in. Their attention was stolen only long enough for Ruby to latch onto Blake’s arm and drag her to the couch. 

“You agree with me. right Blake?” Ruby asked

“I don’t even know what you're talking about.” Dropping her bag beside the couch, she turned to take part in their discussion.

“That new Romcom with the big nosed lead actor.” Ruby tried to explain but Blake still looked confused.

“The one where the girl moves halfway across the world on a fool mission to win the idiot's heart.” Weiss cut in. “If you ask me, she wasted her time. If he didn’t want her in the first place then that’s on him. Find someone else.”

“He just wasn’t in the right emotional state to be ready to accept her love at first.” Ruby slumped into the couch cushion crossing her arms.

“You can’t just expect love to wait until you are ready for it. He was an idiot and she was for continuing to chase him. You cannot change my mind.” 

“Blake, please tell her she’s wrong.”

Yang, already sick of the conversation, spoke up. “You’re wrong, snowflake.”

“No one asked you,” Weiss glared over the back of the couch. “She was asking Blake.”

“I haven’t even heard of this movie let alone watched it.” Blake finally supplied. 

“I have,” Yang teased, sticking her tongue out at Weiss. 

“Again, no one asked you.” Her voice was venom and Yang briefly wondered if her teasing was ill timed. Turning to Blake Weiss continued. “How could you not have seen the movie? It's all anyone's been talking about all week.”

Blake shrugged, averting her eyes. It was obvious she wasn’t comfortable with so many eyes trained on her, even if they were those of her friends. “I don’t really watch a lot of television.”

“That’s just so weird to me.” Ruby laughed. “Yang and I grew up on cartoons and the bad dramas Dad loved.”

“She probably doesn’t even own a TV.” Weiss’ snide comment caused Blake to bristle. 

“Of course I own a TV. I just prefer to listen to music.”

“While you read the same book for the fifth time.”

“There is nothing wrong with  _ reading. _ ” Blake defended. “It’s just as good a pastime as television, more so in fact. At least reading trains the brain instead of melting it.”

“Yes, because staying in fantasy worlds as opposed to taking any interest in the one your living in is totally a good way to train your brain for anything.” Weiss harrumphed. “For the life of me, I cannot understand how two individuals like your parents, who have dedicated their lives to understanding the depravities of the world and working towards righting them could have produced a girl so hung up in a fantasy land.”

“Excuse me!” Blake’s voice rose as she sat up, spine straightening to get a better view of Weiss around Ruby’s cowering form.

“Look I think we should just change the su-”

Yang tried to be the peacemaker but Weiss’ voice cut her off. “Did you not hear me?”

“I do  _ not _ have to explain myself to you.” Blake seethed.

“Look,” Weiss’ voice dropped, noticing how the debate had suddenly turned to something more than friendly banter. “All I’m saying is the Belladonna’s are notorious in political circles as forward thinkers and what they set their minds to they achieve. You can’t deny you're different from them. You aren’t political. You spend more time in fiction than learning about the real world. And there is nothing inherently wrong with that. I just find it... interesting how they are sure of every step they take and here you are, in the arts and unable to even decide which major you would prefer.”

Blake’s jaw dropped, her bottom lip quivering with all the words that swam through her mind. Yang wondered why she held back, she could see her expression change, going through a half-dozen different emotions in the short time the silence has settled. Ruby’s head swivelling between her two friends, unsure how to proceed. 

“Weiss, that…” Ruby tried, thinking her the better bet of the two to convince to let it go. But Yang knew enough in the short time she’s spent with Blake that what Weiss said had touched on a sensitive subject. Blake herself told her she went into the arts to write and create things to be able to influence the world as her parents had. Politics were unkind and Blake wasn’t one for the spotlight; she was doing what she could to follow in her parents footsteps. How could Yang see it and yet Weiss not? Were they not friends?

“Forget it. She’s said her peace and nothing will change her mind. Isn’t that right, Weiss?” Blake spat the words before she jumped up from the couch. Grabbing her bag, she was out the door before any of them could react to stop her. 

“Weiss,” Yang warned, giving both girls a pointed look before she rushed to the door.

“She gets like that sometimes.” Ruby spoke up. “Though Weiss was a little out of line.” Weiss worried her bottom lip at Ruby’s reprimand. “Blake will just need time. It will do no good going after her.”

Yang ignored her words and rushed out the door and down the two flights of stairs as fast as she could. She caught Blake’s arm just as she was stepping into the rain. Trying to be as careful as she could she pulled Blake back into the building.

“I want to go home.” Blake voiced softly.

“Because Weiss spouted a bunch of crap?” Yang smiled softly. “She does that daily. You must be used to it by now.” Her try at humour didn’t work. Blake continued to stare at the exit, her body swaying as she shuffled her feet. 

“Hey,” Yang squeezed Blake’s arm she still had a firm grasp on. It brought Blake’s eyes to meet hers, which Yang took as a small victory. “She’s wrong. You’re going to do great things Blake and just because she can’t see it… well who cares, you and I know it.”

“How can you be sure?” Her voice quietly filled the empty hall.

“Because I saw the look in your eye when you told me why you went into the arts. And because you’re a Belladonna, aren’t you?” 

A smile did break out at those words. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Will you come back up?” Tentatively she asked.

Blake’s eyes shot to the stairs, as if expecting to find Weiss there. “I don’t think I should. I’m still angry.”

“As you should be.” Yang agreed. “Weiss was way out of line. But I know it would mean the world to Ruby if you’d stay. She’s been looking forward to this all week. Plus,” Yang leaned closer to whisper into Blake’s ear. “I made more cookies.”

Blake tried to bury a laugh but ended up giving off a humoured type of snort instead. “Are you using cookies to bribe me?”

“If it’s working then, yes.” She looked to be considering and Yang jumped at her opening. “I’ll personally make sure she keeps six away from you and I’ll kick her ass if she says anything stupid again.”

“Kicking her ass is a little over-the-top don’t you think?” 

“Verbally kick her ass then.” Yang stood patiently, waiting for Blake to make a decision. She really didn’t want Blake to leave, especially if it was because Weiss was being ignorant and insensitive. “If you want to go I’ll go grab my keys and drive you home, but it wouldn’t just be Ruby that would be disappointed if you left.”

Blake’s shoulders finally dropped as her stance relaxed. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Yang’s smile was so wide it hurt pulling at the corners of her mouth. She grabbed Blake’s bag from her and took her hand, nearly dragging her up the stairs. Ruby and Weiss were more than surprised when Blake returned with Yang, if their hanging jaws were to say anything. Weiss stood and approached, looking very much like a scolded child. Yang assumed Ruby had had some pretty strong words for the girl once they’d left.

“Blake I’m-”

“That’s close enough Ice Princess.” Yang stepped between them, placing a firm hand on Weiss’ shoulder.

“I’m just trying to apologize,” she mumbled. 

“Six feet.”

“You’re kidding.” Weiss’ astonished voice rose higher.

“Nope, you are on probation, Schnee.”

She looked about to argue but resigned herself to the temporary punishment with a nod of her head. “I was out of line,” she spoke, turning to Blake. “I am very sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I mean, I am the last person to talk about following in a parents footsteps. Forgive me?” 

Weiss stood there, wringing her hands as her face flushed. Yang realized Weiss probably rarely apologized for anything, having things handed to her with her family’s standing. Her parents didn’t sound like the types to teach their children humility.

“As Yang said, you’re on probation. I’ll stay if only to not disappoint Ruby.” But her eyes were on Yang not her younger sister as she said it.

She was staying for Yang. The knowledge caused a nervous swirl to rise up in her gut. It wasn’t wholly unwelcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily prompts for this were Chase and Ride.
> 
> The next chapter I am very much looking forward to and it is written, I will post tomorrow after I do one last read over for editing :)


	8. dates of the friendly kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but whatever. here ya go

“Why are your knuckles white, Yang?”

“Because,” Yang breathed in exasperation. “I love how excited you are, Ruby. But your constant fidgeting is  _ very  _ distracting, and, I’m trying to drive.”

“Oh, I’ll try to stop.” The silence lasted all of a minute before Ruby sat up abruptly and broke Yang’s much needed quiet. “I just love the snow! And this is going to be so much fun with all of us together. We hardly ever get to do things together with school.”

“Uh huh.” A teasing smirk pulled at the corner of Yang’s mouth. She just couldn’t help herself. “You sure this has nothing to do with you and the Ice Princess finally starting to date?”

“Wh- I- No!” Ruby sputtered. “This has nothing to do with that.”

“Sure,” Yang drawled, stretching the word. “Nothing to do with this being your guy’s—What?— second official date?”

“Fine!” Her sister relented. “Maybe it has a little to do with that.”

“I would have never guessed!” Yang feigned surprise as she pulled up in front of a now familiar apartment building. 

“You’re so mean!” Yang turned, resting her arm on the back of the headrest of Ruby’s seat. She couldn’t help but chuckle at her sister’s protruding lower lip and crossed arms. “It’s not funny. Stop laughing at me.” Ruby mumbled barely loud enough to reach Yang’s ears. 

“I’m not laughing at you, silly.” She ruffled the younger girl's hair. “I’m just really… happy to see you so giddy about someone.”

“Really?” Ruby’s voice sounded so vulnerable it nearly broke Yang’s heart.

“Of course!” She pulled her sister into a tight hug and the other eventually uncrossed her arms to reciprocate. “I enjoy teasing you but I’ll try to tone it down. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ruby pulled back to look at the entrance to the apartments. “What’s taking her so long?”

“Did you text to tell her we’re here?” Knowing full well she hadn’t, Yang enjoyed the way Ruby scrambled for her phone in embarrassment.

“Oops.”

“Uh huh. That girl has your brain-“ Ruby’s raised brow had Yang pausing. “Sorry, I did say I would  _ try. _ I’m going to slip up here and there.” Both turned to watch Blake exit the building. 

“Hey Yang?” Ruby spoke as she watched Blake turn to secure the door behind her.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll make you a deal. How about you stop bugging me about my new girlfriend...” Pausing, Ruby turned to smile cheekily at her. Yang spared Ruby a quick glance but her eyes soon returned to the girl making her way to the car. She wore a heavier jacket than either of them with a scarf wrapped around her neck, covering half of Blake’s face. Yang was disappointed to see her eyes blocked from her view by a pair of sunglasses. Blake jogged the few meters between the door and them and quickly hopped into the seat behind Ruby. “Until you get the courage to ask a certain someone yourself.”

The words sunk in as she watched Blake pull the seatbelt across her shoulder.

“Courage for what?” Blake asked.

Yang noticed her shudder as she sunk into the leather. “Here, this should help.” Yang changed the subject, smiling warmly. She pressed a button on the dash to turn on the heated seat where Blake sat. Ruby giggled at the blush Yang knew was making its way up her neck. 

“Thank you.” Blake returned her smile. “Sorry were you two-“ Just then Blake’s phone pinged a notification. Blake scoffed as she looked at the message. “I guess you can’t have been here long if I just got Ruby’s message.”

“Well we have been here for a bit, but this one’s brain is on a one way track.” They shared a conspiratory eye roll at Ruby’s expense. 

“Hey! You promised.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Yang relented. Not wanting Ruby to start in on any of her own teasing. She wasn’t even sure of Blake’s feelings and she did not want to chase her away before anything had a chance to start.

“Is Ruby excited for her second date?!” Blake piped up as Yang pulled back into traffic.

“Hey!” Yang saw Ruby swat at a hand out of the corner of her eye. “Yang!”

“What?”

“Our deal!” Ruby exclaimed as Blake poked the younger girl’s cheek again. “Make her stop.”

“Hey, our deal was that I would try to refrain from teasing. I can’t control Blake.”

“Has she been annoyingly excited?” Blake asked as she finally gave Ruby a break, falling back in her seat.

“So  _ annoying. _ ”

“That’s so-“

“Right?” Blake interrupted Ruby. “Weiss has been messaging me non-stop for advice on what to wear and how she should act. I’m so close to blocking her number, I swear.”

Yang caught Blake’s eye in the rear view mirror, her sunglasses thankfully abandoned to rest on her head. They shared a smile as Ruby squealed excitedly in her seat. 

When they pulled up to Weiss’ apartment Ruby unbuckled. She turned to kneel on the seat but Yang was quick to swat her before she made permanent indents in the leather. She stood, hanging on the seat for support as she leaned into the back. Yang didn’t think half pulling her seat with her weight was much better but she let it go. 

“Hey Blake, would you mind sitting up front with Yang so Weiss and I can sit together?”

“You two are impossible.” Blake sighed, glaring at the snow outside the window as if it was just waiting to attack her.

“Please?” Ruby pouted.

“Do you really want to be in the middle of them the entire way?” Yang asked. 

Blake’s eyes narrowed as she imagined Weiss and Ruby making faces at each other the entire hour’s drive. Before either Ruby or Yang could react Blake was unbuckled and climbing through the space between the two front seats. Ruby was quick to open the door as Blake collided with her. 

“How come she doesn’t get yelled at for abusing your truck when I do?”

Blake quickly shut the door before Yang could respond. She pressed the button to start the heat going to her new seat. “How was she sitting here with this off?”

Ruby knocked on the glass, mouth open in shock as she pointed to the dash. A muffled “not fair” could be heard before Ruby turned to ring Weiss’ apartment number.

“What’s not fair?” Blake asked, strapping herself in and sinking into the seat’s warmth. “Front seats are more comfortable anyway. I call this seat from now on.”

“I-“ Yang laughed nervously. “Well no one is allowed to press my baby’s buttons but me.”

“Huh?”

Yang reached over to pat the dash affectionately. 

“Should I leave and give you two some privacy?” Blake teased, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Whoops!” She exclaimed, hand flying to her mouth. “I just pressed another button. Whatever will you do?”

Yang stared, dumbfounded as Blake’s eyes sparkled. Was… Was she flirting with her?

Forcing herself out of her stupor, she leaned forward covering Blake’s hand still on the buckle with her own. The strap of her own belt digging into her left shoulder as she pulled at it to get closer to the girl still wearing that challenging smirk. 

“You Blake, I would allow to press any buttons you’d like.” 

Blake pressed forward, mouth opening with a response that Yang desperately needed to hear. It would give her the answer she’d been needing for the past weeks. Agonizing over whether Blake had feelings for her other than her friend’s older sister had kept her awake more nights than she would ever admit. 

“If-“

“Good afternoon Blake, Yang.” Weiss greeted as she slid gracefully into the seat behind Yang. Ruby quickly jumped into the vacant seat behind Blake. 

“Let’s go!” Ruby shouted as she buckled her own seatbelt. “Hey, what’s up with you two?”

Noticing just how close her and Blake had gotten Yang quickly reached for Blake’s seatbelt, pulling it across her body and clipping it hurriedly into the buckle. “She was just having trouble buckling in. There you go.” Her entire face was red, she was sure of it and when she spared a quick glance in Blake’s direction she noticed she’d tipped her sunglasses back on to cover her eyes. Was she embarrassed as well? If she was that only meant she was aware that they’d both been flirting. Right?

The drive to the hill was pretty uneventful. Ruby and Weiss mainly kept to themselves and Blake was characteristically silent for most of the drive. They spent a few minutes asking after each other's classes and family. But for the majority of the drive Yang was overtly aware her younger sister was in the back seat. She wanted to ask Blake what she was about to say before Weiss interrupted them but she couldn’t really bring it up with Ruby and Weiss there.

Determined to not bring down the mood with her confusing thoughts on Blake, Yang promised herself to put all thoughts of _ ‘them’ _ away until another day.

Tobogganing was always Ruby’s preferred winter pastime. When their dad would take them to the tallest hill on all of Patch, Ruby always dragged Yang out of the truck, even before it fully stopped. Today was no different. Ruby hopped out, grabbing the sled from the back and dragged Yang off to make the first run. Leaving both Blake and a dumbfounded Weiss behind. Ruby screamed all the way down the hill but once they’d stopped and Ruby was bent to lift the sled to carry it back up Yang remained seated. 

“Yang!” She exclaimed. “You have to get up.”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Um… I’m trying to carry the sled back up so we can go again.”

“You do realize you just left your girlfriend at the top of the hill on your second official date. Right?”

Ruby blushed digging her toe into the snow. “I got nervous.”

“Nervous?” Yang fell back onto the snow laughing. “You two have been inseparable for months! What could you possibly have to be nervous over?”

“I-“ Ruby went silent, pulling her hood up to cover her face. “You wouldn’t understand. Let’s just go.” Ruby dropped the rope, abandoning the sled to Yang’s care as she made her way up the hill. 

Yang instantly sobered and jumped up, grabbing the sled and hurrying after her sister. “Wait.” She cried, grabbing Ruby’s arm once she’d caught up to stop her. “What was that supposed to mean? I wouldn’t understand.”

“It’s just… You’re you!” Ruby huffed.

“Yeah, but that hasn’t ever stopped you from being able to talk to me about whatever is on your mind. I’m a little hurt you think you can’t talk to me about whatever this is.”

Ruby kicked harshly at the snow beneath her feet. “Weiss is probably expecting a kiss or something from today.”

“Well, possibly yeah.” Yang was developing more questions but not getting any answers. “You two are dating. I mean, do you not want to kiss her?”

“No, I do” Ruby was quick to correct. “I like,  _ really _ want to kiss her.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I’ve never-“ Ruby groaned. “Never mind I don’t want to talk about it.”

Yang had known her sister was new to relationships but she never thought she was still this innocent. Her nerves made absolute sense now. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Ruby and Yang looked up to find Blake making her way down the hill to meet them. 

“Where’s-“

“I sent her to get us all some hot chocolate when I noticed something seemed up. Plus I think she could use the distraction.” Blake turned to Ruby. “You really hurt her feelings leaving her behind like that.”

Ruby covered her face with her hands “I’m hopeless.”

Yang and Blake shared a look as Ruby took off up the hill again. 

“What was that all about?” Blake asked her. 

Yang smiled softly after her sister. No matter how much she wanted to be left alone with Blake having her own questions needing answered, her sister needed her right now. 

Yang grabbed Blake’s wrist and pulled her along to catch up with Ruby. She didn’t want Blake thinking she was being left behind as well. Even if they weren’t actually dating. As they closed the distance on Ruby, Yang cleared her throat.

“My first kiss was an absolute joke. It was horrible.” 

Ruby stopped. “And that’s supposed to make me less nervous how?”

Yang ignored her and continued. She would have preferred Blake not to have been here for this confession but she wasn’t going to let her bashful side stop her from helping her little sister. 

“I was in a group hang out in highschool. Me and five friends decided to go get some milkshakes and fries at the diner down the street from the school. Do you remember that one?” 

“Carole’s Diner.” Ruby answered.

“That’s the one.” Yang paused long enough to come up beside Ruby. “So there I was with a group of friends. Sapphire wanted another refill on fries and I volunteered to go get them for her. But when I was waiting for the order Bast cornered me. I was so surprised and…” Yang paused. “Well I hadn’t ever thought of him in that way but he seemed to think I did. He apologized afterwards, saying he should’ve asked me if I wanted to go out with him but instead he had Jem set up a group thing because he didn’t know how to approach me on his own.”

“I’m sorry Yang. I never knew. I thought Jen was-“

“No, Jen was much later. And more enjoyable.” Yang smiled. “But my first kiss will always belong to Bast and it wasn’t anything like the stories tell you it should be. My first kiss was wasted, stolen, and something I would like to forget but can’t.” Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s hunched frame. “You may be nervous Ruby, but that’s a good thing. I never got the chance for my nerves to go haywire for my first kiss. You have the chance for yours to be what the story books write about. Yours gets to be with someone you really care about. Nerves or not, that’s something to be happy and excited for. It’s not something you have to be scared of.”

Ruby squeezed her tightly before stepping back and removing her hood. She smiled at Yang and grabbed the sled out of her arms before rushing up the rest of the hill “Thank you!” She called back down once she’d reached the summit.

“That was very nice of you.” Blake’s soft voice spoke up from behind her. “It must not have been pleasant to relive that particular memory.”

“Not really. But if it helps Ruby then I’ll put up with the discomfort it brings me until I manage to lock the memory away again.” Motioning up the hill Yang changed the subject. “Let’s go get some hot chocolate before Ruby drinks them all. You look like you’re freezing.”

The second Yang and Blake grabbed their cups from Weiss, Ruby was dragging her new girlfriend to the top of the hill. Weiss happily obliged her. Yang grabbed one of the blankets they’d brought from inside the truck then motioned for Blake to follow her to the rear. She lowered the tailgate and spread the blanket across the metal. She hopped up and motioned for Blake to join her. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the other two return to the top of the hill time and time again. 

“My first kiss wasn’t something I look back on with excitement either.” Blake broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, but you don’t have to be. I chose it, unlike you. But hindsight can be a bitch and I should’ve never agreed to it. It just never felt right, but it was something we are supposed to do right? The whole relationship and kissing thing.” Blake took a sip of her hot chocolate. “I’ve learned looking back with regret is the easiest way of losing sight of the present. So living in the moment is something I try to do as often as I can, but it’s still something I sometimes struggle with.”

“That’s a very mature way of looking at things.” Yang commented.

“Besides,” Blake continued. “Who says the first first kiss should be the one that you have to remember for all time. You can always try again with someone else and decide that’s the one to set the bar.” 

Yang was so captivated by the expressions forming on Blake’s face she never realized how close her hand was until Blake was placing her own gloved one on hers. Blake squeezed gently, leaning forward when Yang didn’t pull away. Unlike Bast, Blake paused halfway, giving Yang an out if she wanted it. 

Like she would have ever in a million years said no to her.

Closing the distance was the easiest decision Yang ever had to make. When their lips met a warmth filled Yang; one that had nothing to do with the hot chocolate she was holding. Adjusting the angle Yang pressed forward, deepening the kiss. She felt Blake’s lips pull against her own and knew she was smirking in triumph.  Yang pulled back. One day she would wipe that smirk off Blake’s face. But today, she would let Blake have this win. She deserved it for making Yang feel better. She chuckled when a large snowflake landed on Blake’s nose. Gently she brushed it off with a swipe of her gloved hand before hopping off the tailgate and holding her hand out. 

“I can see you don’t really enjoy the cold, but would you like to go down one time with me before we head to the chalet for lunch?”

Blake accepted Yang’s outstretched hand. “That sounds like a plan.”

“A good plan?” Yang asked for clarification.

“A  _ great _ plan.” Yang took the lead, pulling Blake gently through the growing crowds of people. “Oh, Yang.” 

“Yeah?” She stopped, turning to face Blake in case something was wrong.

“Give me your phone for a minute.” 

“Okay.” Yang was a little confused but placed her phone into Blake’s awaiting palm. 

Yang watched as Blake removed a glove and pressed buttons rapidly on her touchscreen. 

“Here you go.” Blake said as she handed the phone back and quickly shoved her hand back into her glove. “Now you can message me instead of Ruby when you’re waiting outside my apartment. Or if you decide to pick me up sometime without Ruby.” 

Blake rubbed her gloves together to warm her fingers, having lost all the heat when her skin was bared. Stepping forward Yang took her hands in both of hers and rubbed them together. She brought them up to her mouth and breathed warmth into them. 

“Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Then let’s go.” They continued to where Ruby and Weiss were just coming up the hill. “Hey Ruby! Let us have one go before you wear the sled out completely.”

“Okay, Fine! Weiss let’s go get more hot chocolate!”

Weiss rolled her eyes as she was dragged past them “Like she  _ needs  _ more sugar.”

Blake and Yang laughed as they disappeared in the crowd. Blake sat on the sled first and Yang took up the spot behind her. 

“Oh, and Blake.” Yang whispered into her ear, wrapping her arm around Blake’s middle.

“Hmm?”

“I’ll definitely be calling you.” She relied as she pushed off, allowing the sled to crest the ledge and soon they were both falling.

The feeling of her stomach turning and the laughter forcing its way out had nothing to do with the sled’s descent, and everything to do with theher falling rapidly for the girl in her arms. She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt is Snow


	9. dates of the romantic kind

Yang couldn't keep her eyes off Blake all night. It wasn't exactly a new development but Blake just seemed more  _ alive _ than usual. During dinner she'd talked nonstop, had made Yang's eyes water from laughter, and she didn't think Blake's smile had wavered at any point so far. Now, Yang couldn't drag her eyes away from the graceful movement of the girl next to her. How could she make a simple action like walking seem like a performance? She was practically dancing down the sidewalk. 

"Yang?" Blake's hand came into view as she waved it in front of her. She realized she'd not heard the ending to the story Blake was telling. 

“Oops.” Yang’s eyes finally left Blake to find anything at all to occupy her in her embarrassment. 

“You didn’t hear a word I was saying did you?” 

“I heard you speaking. I just don’t think I was processing at the end there.”

“Is something wrong?” Blake turned worried. “What was occupying your mind?”

Yang felt the heat move up her neck and settle, burning, into her cheeks. She chuckled through her frazzled nerves. “Nothing’s wrong. And my mind… it was just on you.”

“You didn’t hear what I was saying because you were focusing on me?” Blake laughed and it was so infectious Yang couldn’t stop herself from following along. “That- that makes no sense.” She finished through struggling breaths. 

Yang let them both sober before giving her answer. “I was thinking of how nice it’s been to see you so lively and happy. And I was also thinking how happy it makes me to see you enjoying yourself.”

Blake’s smile disappeared as she turned to continue down the street. The sudden change in her demeanor confused Yang, unsure why her words resulted in such a negative reaction. She jogged to catch up as Blake turned to cross the road, disappearing through an ivy covered archway. All light was snuffed out as Yang stepped out of view from the streetlamps. Tree branches rustled overhead, blotting out the stars. Blake’s murky shadow was barely discernible on the path ahead but Yang followed it as best she could. It wasn’t long before a light became visible through the gaps in the trees ahead of them. It outlined Blake’s silhouette and Yang quickened her steps to catch up now that she wasn’t completely blinded. 

The light turned out to be illuminating a playground. Blake made a beeline to the swingset, claiming one by taking a seat. She pushed off and let gravity do its job, swinging her forward and back at a low height. Yang waited until Blake’s pendulous motion slowed and she pushed off again with a strong kick. Realizing she wasn’t in any hurry to explain her odd behaviour Yang took a seat in the swing next to her. Instead of swinging as Blake was she started to sway side to side, giving Blake time to gather her thoughts. 

“I don’t mean to be so withdrawn all the time,” she started. “And even if I don’t show how I feel in extravagant displays, that doesn't mean I’m not having fun or anything.”

“I didn’t mean to imply you were a sourpuss.” 

“I know. It’s just…” Blake brought her feet down to stop herself mid-swing. “I sometimes wish I could be more open with my emotions, but it’s hard for me.”

“What do you mean?” Yang prodded gently. She really did want to know more about how Blake ticked but she didn't want to push for answers Blake was not ready to give. The last thing Yang wanted to do was to screw this relationship up before it got any traction in the first place. 

“I’m an only child and my parents worked away a lot. I was left in the care of multiple different sitters and family friends growing up. And I-” Blake paused and Yang watched her features turn sour. “To be honest, I never had many friends growing up. Ruby and Weiss were, or are, basically my first  _ real _ friends. And before you say anything I know how pathetic that is.”

“No!” Yang was quick to defend. “You are not pathetic. I mean I  _ do _ pity you a little that you have to count Weiss Schnee as basically your first friend.” She joked, trying to get Blake’s mood back on a positive note. The smile tugging at the corner of her mouth told Yang she was on the right track. “I always had a lot of people around me that called me their friend, but I think besides Ruby, Pyrrha’s the only one that I’d be able to really talk to, you know.” Blake nodded. “So I suppose besides my sister I only have one friend.” Yang groaned. “Ruby was a built in friend, at least you’ve made two where I’ve only made one.”

“Are you trying to make me feel better?” Blake asked softly.

“Depends if it’s working or not.”

“I think it is.” 

Blake started swinging again, this time gaining more altitude. Yang joined her as they fell into a companionable silence. Somewhere along the way they started competing for who could swing the highest. Ever competitive, Yang pushed hard lifting high into the air. The chain went slack and for a split second Yang was falling. Her stomach flipped and panic set in. She let out a yelp before the chain pulled taut, nearly knocking the air out of her as it jerked her body violently backwards. When the shock wore off Yang dragged her boots into the dirt below her. She came to a stop and as her heart slowed she heard Blake’s roarous laughter break out beside her. 

"That wasn't funny."

"I beg to differ." Blake shot back, the smirk on her face stretching wider than Yang would have thought possible. 

"You're lucky I like you."

"I sometimes wonder why you do." 

"Does there need to be a reason?" Yang asked. "Isn't it enough that I do?"

"Hmmm." Blake hummed. "For now I suppose." Yang smiled, standing from the swings and holding her hand to help Blake up. She interlocked their fingers and led them back down the path they'd come. As darkness enveloped them once more Blake became aware of Yang's unease and unsteady steps. Squeezing, she felt Yang return the gesture. "Just walk normal. I won't let you trip over anything. I promise."

Yang relaxed and tried to follow Blake's advice. "I trust you." She whispered into the dark.

"Does that make me your second friend?" 

Yang stopped them as they came to stand under the arch at the entrance to the park. Turning to face Blake she lifted her free hand to brush a stray strand of Blake's soft hair behind her ear. She boldly stepped forward, reducing the space between them. 

"I think so, but I hope to be more than just friends with you Blake Belladonna."

"I think I'd like that too."

Dipping her head, Yang brushed their lips together for the second time. She gave Blake a chance to escape if she wanted but when she stood her ground Yang connected their lips more firmly. 

She felt more than heard Blake sigh against her mouth and thought she'd like nothing more than to do this every day. Not just to kiss, but to talk to, to be with, and to learn more about her.

**\--------------**

Unfortunately not everyday could be filled with only Blake. Over the next few weeks classes had to steal her focus more than Yang would’ve liked. Blake’s kept her far busier and the only saving grace to her two art’s majors was that Yang was at least able to watch her work when she was sketching. Unlike Yang’s workload that required reading, studying, memorization and complete focus, when Blake had only art to work on she would text Yang a paintbrush emoji. It somehow became their secret code for  _ ‘if you want to come pick me up I can work on my art at your place’ _ and Yang would rush out of the apartment or library to get her, even if she was busy with her own studying at the time. 

Even with their stolen study sessions Yang was getting antsy at their relationship status, or lack thereof. They texted all the time, phoned fairly regularly just to hear about the other’s day if they hadn’t been able to see each other. They always sat next to each other and Blake would sometimes curl into her side when they watched movies with Weiss and Ruby. They held hands walking down the street, and Yang was free to kiss Blake whenever she wanted; vice versa. By all accounts Yang should be thrilled at the development, and she was. It was just, they hadn’t said what it meant. Were they just hanging out? Dating? Was it safe to call Blake her girlfriend? Or were they not there yet?

She blamed their differing schedules. Whenever they were both free they were just too exhausted to do anything besides movie nights. And it was fine. Yang loved them, but she so desperately wanted to take Blake on another date. If only to see if this was real, because it was so easy for Yang to wake up and think it had all been some elaborate dream.

But today that was all going to change. A group date wasn’t really what she had hoped for over the past few weeks but she couldn’t really nitpick her opportunities. Their campus had shut down classes for the day and froze over the central court to create a skating rink for the students to take advantage of. Vendors selling hot chocolate and food ranging from baked treats to full turkey dinners were set up around campus, and Ruby was unwilling to miss the festivities. It didn’t take her long to convince Weiss, who Yang assumed was eager to show off her skating skills, and even Blake was quick to accept, even as her workload was increasing coming to the end of term.

Yang and Ruby made their way to the skate rental booth and easily picked out their partners within the crowd. She waved at Weiss but her eyes were all for Blake, who looked absolutely adorable wrapped in multiple layers to stave off the chill. Her nose was pink with cold and Yang couldn’t resist placing a gentle kiss to it as her arms came to rest at Blake’s hips. 

“Hey,” she whispered, watching the way her breath frosted in the air between them. 

“Hello.” Blake pulled her scarf down and Yang watched their breaths swirl together, rising in the air above them. “As cute as that was, I haven’t seen you in three days Yang. I think I deserve a proper kiss, don’t you?”

Her lips were pulled thin with a smile as she pressed them to Blake’s for a proper greeting. Yang was about to pull away, knowing Ruby would be in a hurry to get on the ice, but Blake had other plans. She pulled Yang’s lips back to her own and Yang melted into their warmth. Holding tighter she pulled Blake firmly against her own frame. Layers that were adorable before now seemed a hindrance. A tongue swept along her bottom lip before slipping past to greet Yang’s own. Her heart beat fluttered erratic beneath her ribcage and her legs felt as if they would give out. The thrill of Blake taking the lead was overwhelming. Yang wasn’t used to relinquishing control to anyone and although it scared her, it also roused something in her. Blake seemed determined to unhinge all of Yang’s preconceived notions of her. And Yang loved it. 

“Here.” Weiss dropped two pairs of skates at their feet before Ruby dragged her, flailing, to the side of the ice. One blade jabbed into the fabric of Yang’s pants before settling in the snow. It forced her to pull away from Blake with gritted teeth, drowning out a pained moan.

“Are you okay?” Blake bent to remove Yang’s hand covering the injury. It was sure to bruise. Blake ran a comforting hand against the area until the pain subsided. Yang pulled her up and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek in thanks. “Better?”

“Thanks to you, yes. My hero.” 

Yang led them to a bench so they could swap their boots for skates. Yang had never been amazing at the whole skating thing, though she’d learned enough to join Ruby when younger, if not able to keep up. So she knew she wasn’t a total embarrassment on the ice, but from the second Blake’s bladed foot touched the hardened surface Yang knew she seemed a toddler by comparison.

She watched Blake fluidly skate a few small circles, finding her rhythm, in awe. She could probably rival Weiss’ own professionally taught skills. “How on earth does a girl from a tropical island learn to skate?” Yang’s feet moved sluggishly as she allowed her body to glide to meet Blake. 

“There are such things as indoor rinks.” Blake rolled her eyes, grabbing Yang’s gloved hand in her own as she came near. “You don’t think Weiss’ manicured feet touched a natural frozen surface in Atlas, do you?”

“I never really thought of it, but I suppose that is a little beneath the princess huh?”

They made several slow circles around the outside of the rink, watching as Weiss tried to teach Ruby a few spins in the center. It was nice. No matter how expert Blake was gliding along beside her she never made Yang feel inferior. She let Yang set the pace and talked animatedly about her last essay that Yang almost forgot the slight wobble of her own ankles was unnatural. 

As the holidays neared, their conversation naturally turned to family traditions. “Ruby and I were always up before Tai. The day always starts with her waking him to the loudest rendition of  _ Deck the Halls  _ while I make him coffee as an apology.”

“Holidays at your place sound like a bunch of chaotic fun.” Blake shook her head in disbelief.

“Oh, so much so. Maybe one day we can show you.” She knew what she was implying. Yang was half scared for Blake’s reaction but she felt like whatever it was would be the answer she needed to what their relationship meant. 

“Maybe.” It was all Blake was willing to supply and Yang felt her stomach fill with lead. She swallowed hard and reminded herself that it wasn’t a no.

“Are you going home this year?” 

“No, my parents are on a campaign tour that takes them over Christmas.” Blake sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Yang wasn’t new to the disappointments of parental figures so understood more than most that the hurt didn’t diminish with each let down.

“It’s okay. I know this tour is important to them.”

“Ruby and I aren’t going home this year either.” Yang shrugged at Blake’s empathetic look. “You could spend it with us.” 

“Oh,” she said surprised.

“If you want,” Yang quickly added, not wanting Blake to feel pressured to accept.

“I’d actually really like that.” Blushing Blake turned her attention to Ruby and Weiss once more; Yang’s eyes followed. Ruby fell after trying to complete a jump and Weiss quickly skated to her side. 

“You would? Because you don’t have to.” She hated how she felt the need to give her an out but immediately thought of how that might seem to Blake. “I mean I would really love for you to come, but you shouldn’t feel pressured to accept.”

“Yang, calm down.” Blake laughed at her awkwardness. “I  _ want _ to. I wouldn’t have accepted if I didn't.”

They circled the rink again before Yang took Blake’s hand and brought her to a stop. She knew what she wanted to say, but didn’t know why it was so hard. She’d never felt so anxious in any of her previous relationships. But the sight of Blake, so cute in all her layers, and so warm and intelligent and everything Yang could have hoped for and more, she knew why. She really, really didn’t want to mess this up and the thought of it not working terrified her like no other relationship had. Blake’s questioning look seemed almost worried and it spurred Yang to speak.

“I really like you, Blake.” Yang’s blurted confession seemed to confuse Blake further as she lifted an eyebrow. 

“I like you too?” Her voice rose at the end.

“Is that a question?”

“I don’t know Yang. You’re being a little weird.”

She could tell Blake was getting frustrated and that was the last thing she wanted. “I’m sorry. I just…” Yang grabbed Blake’s other hand and brought both to swing between them. “I’ve really liked spending time with you over the past couple of weeks and-”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Blake’s voice broke halfway through and she tried to take a step back, forgetting she was on ice. Her foot slipped and she lost her balance for the first time. Yang was quick to catch her, wrapping her arms completely around Blake’s middle and using her own sturdiness to support her.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Yang said, thinking it was most important to clear that up first. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Please just say what you were going to before I make up more scenarios in my head.”

“I was just saying I want more weeks like that.” 

“You were?” Blake’s voice turned soft. She looked to Yang in anticipation of her next words.

“Yeah. I don’t really know where your head’s been at or how you’ve felt about us the past weeks...”

Blake noticed the pause and spoke realizing Yang needed some kind of confirmation of her feelings. “I’ve enjoyed them very much.”

“Good.” Yang’s voice dropped to almost a whisper. “I want to continue this but I’ve been unsure of what exactly we are.” She smiled softly at Blake's expectant features and pressed a soft, playful kiss to Blake's red nose again. "So, will you officially be my girlfriend?" Knowing Blake had been enjoying the previous weeks did little to take the edge off her nerves as she waited for her response.

"I-" Blake's eyes opened wide in her shock. "Of course." Yang squeaked and dipped her head to connect their lips. "But just so you know," Blake spoke once Yang's lips released her. "I've already told my parents you're my girlfriend so…"

"You have?" It was a pleasant sort of surprise that filled Yang with warmth to know that Blake spoke of her to her family.

"Yeah, what did you think we were doing?"

"I hoped it was that but we never really explicitly stated what we were." Yang shrugged and the motion brought Blake's body closer. "I didn't want to assume. I mean, I've wanted to ask you out for ages!"

"Be serious." Blake lightly smacked Yang's shoulder in reprimand.

"I am. I mean I was drawn to you from the start but I've been interested in asking you out ever since I learned of your affinity for Sour Patch Kids."

"They aren't really my chosen candy. Sour isn't my thing." Blake's admission shocked her.

"But at the movies?"

"Ruby told me they were your favourite."

"You bought them for me?" Yang's jaw dropped.

"Yeah." Her eyes rolled playfully. "You didn't actually think it was some serendipitous candy miracle that day did you? Like it was some cosmic sign."

"I did!"

Blake scoffed derisively. "Does it change how you feel about me? Us?"

"Actually, yes." Blake's narrowed eyes connected with her own. "I'm impressed you'd go so far to catch my attention. I mean, I knew I liked you, but you were so confusing in the beginning." Multiple students zipped past them, some groups having to part, shaking their heads at the disruption. Blake's teeth caught the corner of her upper lip the way they always did when she was contemplating something. "If there's something you want to say, just say it."

"If you were so sure of your... intentions with me, then why didn't you call?"

"I did." Yang laughed. "Remember we went on that date, restaurant and swing set?" 

"No, I mean after the movies. Why didn't you call?" Yang sobered at the complete look of vulnerability coming from Blake.

"I didn't have your number. I could have gotten from Ruby but I didn't want to seem pushy."

Blake looked perplexed. "I gave you my number though." It was once again Yang's turn for confusion. "I wrote it on the ticket stub. You said you found it." Blake's eyes dropped and so did her voice. Yang had to lean in to hear her.

“The ticket you ruined when you washed my sweater before giving it back? You could have thought that through a little more.” Yang smiled. 

“I didn’t wash your sweater.”

Yang would have thought it was some ploy to deny the faded but undeniable scar her sweater now wore, but Blake looked so sincere. “The stain on the hood?”

“I did not stain your sweater, but if I did I would have had the decency to tell you.” Blake turned defensive.

“But, then-” Yang’s eyes shot to the center of the rink where Ruby was trying to skate on one foot with Weiss’ help. “Ruby!” Her sister turned at her call. “ _ You _ stained my VU sweater?”

Ruby’s expression went through many changes but settled on terrified. “It was an accident,” she squeaked back, moving behind Weiss and using her as a shield.

“And you didn’t think to tell me? I thought Blake was responsible.”

“That didn’t seem to stop you from dating her.” Ruby yelled over Weiss’ shoulder, feeling bold with her choice of barrier between them. “I thought you’d be less angry if you thought she did it.”

Yang had to admit Ruby was right. She wasn’t angry about Blake staining it, but she might not have been angry at Ruby doing it either. But to think she’d had Blake’s number for weeks and weeks but missed the opportunity due to her sister’s clumsiness did upset her. Releasing Blake, Yang skated her way towards the two younger girls in the center. “Ruby.” She warned.

“Weiss, run!” Ruby called, pulling at her arm. 

“We have skates on Ruby, we can’t  _ run _ .” Giving up on her girlfriend, Ruby dropped her hand and took off in the opposite direction. Throwing her hands up, Weiss quickly turned to catch up toher fleeing girlfriend.

Yang had every intention of chasing them, all around the rink if that’s what it took and she knew it would because she was slower than them, but her angered tunnel vision became blocked by something more pleasant: Blake. She placed herself between Yang and her targets, skating backwards. Her smile was distracting and soon Yang felt her anger wane. 

“What are you doing?” Yang asked, reaching out for her. Blake moved just out of her range, her smile widening.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“I-” Yang actually had to force herself to remember what she’d been doing prior to Blake entering her sight. Blake quirked a brow, amused at Yang’s lost train of thought. She took great pride in messing with her. “I’m chasing Ruby.”

“If that’s what you want.” Blake shrugged, moving to the side, slowing her momentum. “But don’t you think you should be kissing your  _ girlfriend  _ instead of chasing your sister?”

The knowledge of ‘girlfriend’ being said in reference to Blake did distract her from her goal. The sound of it coming from Blake’s mouth was what ultimately tripped her. Literally. The toe of her skate dug into the ice and Yang’s body jerked forward with her momentum. She scrambled unattractively but managed to catch herself before falling to the ice. Turning she noticed Blake trying to hide her laughter behind a gloved hand. 

“You find that funny?” Yang asked, amused with herself after seeing how happy Blake appeared in this moment. Embarrassment of her almost fall vanished at the mere sight of Blake’s smiling eyes. How could she worry about Ruby or a stained piece of clothing, or even that Blake’s first attempt to give Yang her number was ruined by outside control when they were both so utterly happy now?

Blake simply nodded as she opened her arms to accept Yang’s place back in them. “I’ll forgive you for laughing at me.” Yang whispered against her lips. 

Blake moaned into Yang’s mouth. “Why?” She asked quickly as Yang tilted her head for a better angle. Her question trapped between their lips.

“Because,” Yang finally answered, pulling away. Blake’s half lidded eyes fluttered lazily before she was able to focus and Yang found it delightful. “It made you smile, and as your official girlfriend it’s kinda my job to make sure you’re happy.”

“You do.” Her words were swallowed once again when Yang’s lips captured hers. Neither cared about the continued disruption they were causing the other skaters. Yang thought the entire rink could melt around them and they probably wouldn’t notice. It was a thought she didn’t mind in the least, not with her girlfriend in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these prompts were Swing and Dizzy


	10. Best Christmas Ever

“They’re on their way!” Yang yelled down the hall and immediately heard a crash coming from Ruby’s room. 

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” She screamed, skidding into the bathroom already half undressed.

“It’s noon, and you’re a big girl.” Yang admonished. “At least I didn’t wait until they were at the door to wake you.”

“Haha, you’re hilarious.” 

Ruby threw her shirt in Yang’s direction before disappearing into the bathroom completely. The garment only made it halfway down the hall, nowhere near Yang, who was in the living room, piecing together the tree they’d purchased the day before.

A familiar chime sounded from her phone.

_ ‘Is Ruby awake yet?’ _

Smiling at how well Blake seemed to know Ruby’s habits she typed a quick reply back.

_ ‘Just woke her. Should be out of the shower soon.’ _

_ ‘How close are you?’ _

Yang sent the second message as her impatience was only growing with the knowledge she’d soon see Blake again. Even though it’d only been a few days. It always seemed like too much time passed in between her Blake fixes.

_ ‘Close’ _ was her simple reply.

_ ‘Blaaaaake’ _

_ ‘Yes?’ _

_ ‘You’re being mean :(‘ _

Yang stood to put the top section on the fake tree. She didn’t bother unfolding the branches, something told her Weiss would insist on redoing her work anyway.

_ ‘I’ll have to make it up to you then. Open the door.’ _

In her haste to get to the door she kicked the leg of the coffee table. Limping the rest of the way she threw the door open to find absolutely no one.

“She is so gonna get it.” Yang mumbled as she bent to rub her injured toe.

“Get what?” 

She stepped into the hall to find Blake leaning against the wall beside the door. Yang narrowed her eyes, knowing she’d hidden on purpose. 

“Do I have two things to make up for now?” She asked innocently.

Yang closed the distance between them, pinning Blake’s body to the wall with her own. 

“Where’s Weiss?” She asked, lips ghosting the skin of her jaw. Blake’s body quivered against hers at the contact. 

“Parking the car. We have a few minutes.” Blake’s fingers dug into her hips with enough force Yang was sure she’d have a few bruises the next morning. It was an injury she wouldn’t mind wearing.

“Good.” 

The kiss wasn’t soft or gentle. It was none of Yang’s usual sweetness. It was rough, full of tongue and teeth. Blake moaned deep in her throat which spurred Yang further. One hand bypassing Blake’s many layers to feel the warm bare skin beneath. Her thumb pressed circles into the soft skin below Blake’s ribs. It pulled a sharp gasp from the girl in her arms and their lips parted. 

It wasn’t enough.

Her mouth found a new target as Blake continued to gasp lungfuls of air. Yang growled, irritated that Blake's scarf barred her from full access to her neck. Not having the patience to remove it Yang's mouth drew a jagged line along Blake's jaw stopping only to tug at her earlobe gently with her teeth. 

"Yang," Blake groaned, tugging the hair at the back of Yang's neck. When had she moved her hands from her hips? Blake forced their lips back together as she arched her back, moulding into Yang's touch.

"Would you two please not do that in public?" Weiss's voice sobered them instantly. With more strength than Yang had yet seen her use Blake pushed their bodies apart. Yang's back collided with the wall opposite as Weiss strolled between them. 

"Please try to restrain yourselves." It came off as an order, but Yang was realizing most things she said did. "It's my first Christmas Eve with my girlfriend and I don't want you two ruining it."

A mumbled "it's our first Christmas too," drifted across the hall and Yang laughed, blushing a deep red. She held her hand out to Blake, who accepted readily. 

“Weiss.” Ruby’s excited voice rang out as they re-entered the apartment. She came running down the hall so fast Yang thought she was going to collide with her girlfriend full force. She skidded to a stop inches from bumping noses and Yang had to give Weiss credit for the fact she stood her ground. The girl must be brave, or perhaps she just trusted Ruby more than Yang would have.

A snicker filled the space as Ruby lifted her hand and held plastic mistletoe above their heads. Weiss scoffed but leaned in to fulfil the age old tradition.

“So they can kiss, but we can’t?” Blake pouted. 

“I’d call her out on it,” Yang smiled, pulling Blake to sit with her on the couch. “But Weiss has the unfortunate ability to make Ruby unbearably happy.” They both watched the beaming smile that Ruby pulled away from the kiss with.

“To bring down the monster you would have to sacrifice the maiden.” Blake whispered into her ear as she moved to rest her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“Something like that.”

“You know,” Yang spoke after a moment. “You and Weiss aren’t so different.”

“Take that back right now.” Blake pulled away, glaring daggers, and it took all Yang’s strength to pull her back into her arms.

“I will not.” She said resolutely. “Because as much as Weiss makes Ruby happy, you make me at least twice as.”

Blake laughed. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“Should I stop?” Yang questioned pulling her in for a soft kiss.

“Never.” Blake whispered against her lips.

“Yang,” Ruby called. “It’s time to decorate the tree.”

“Okay. Okay, fine.” Blake and Yang untangled themselves.

Weiss and Blake started placing the branches on the tree while Yang and Ruby unpacked the ornaments. Once her job was done Yang excused herself to make them all some hot chocolate but she returned to a full on argument. She half expected Blake and Weiss to be going at it but for Ruby and Weiss to be arguing, it surprised her.

“What’s happening?” She asked as Blake took a mug from her hands.

“They’re in a disagreement on when to put the top star on the tree.”

“It’s the last thing you put on… obviously.”

“You have to start at the top and build everything around it.” Weiss spun on her. “How else can you get it perfect?”

Blake turned and walked away. Sipping her hot chocolate she sat on the end of the couch to watch the show.

“Hold up princess.” Yang replied coolly. She swatted at Weiss’ hand that came up to point an indignant finger at her. “I realize you may have grown up with everything just so and pristine, perfect trees, decorated immaculately. But there comes a time you have to learn things can be better, a little imperfect, a little crooked or off center.”

Weiss rolled her eyes as she scoffed. “How could anything be better than perfect?” She asked.

“Life. Love. Family.” Yang replied slowly. “Ruby, and Blake… none of those things and neither of these two are perfect. But” Yang turned and locked eyes with Blake’s amber ones. “I wouldn’t want to change either of them for anyone’s definition of perfect.”

“Awww,” Blake cooed. Standing to kiss Yang on the cheek. “Such a charmer.”

“Fine, the star can go on last.” Ruby squealed happily. “But the garland goes on first!”

“Okay, I’ll allow that.” Ruby agreed.

Yang and Blake took a backseat, looping hooks to ornaments, as Weiss and Ruby twirled around the tree placing them. Yang caught Weiss adjusting a few of Ruby’s whenever her back was turned but she didn’t want to start another argument between them so she kept quiet. Ruby picked up the star as Weiss placed the last bauble on the tree. 

“Hey Ruby,” Yang jumped up, Blake slipping from her lap. “Let Blake place the star.” 

Ruby’s bottom lip stuck out and where normally it would have Yang giving in, today was another matter. She couldn’t get the way Blake said that it was their first Christmas together earlier. She was right, and Yang wanted it to be special. 

“You and Weiss decorated the entire tree. Blake’s a part of this family too now.” 

Ruby handed the star over dejectedly.

“It’s okay, Yang. Ruby can put it on if she wants.” Blake spoke up.

Shaking her head she held a hand out for her. “No, no. You aren’t getting out of this that easily. Come here.”

Ruby dragged Weiss into the kitchen promising to return with snacks and more hot chocolate, already forgetting her disappointment regarding the star.

“Alright, give me it if you’re going to make me do this.” Blake’s voice was steady, uninterested, aloof even. But she was smiling, a soft, grateful sort of expression. It made living through Ruby’s pout worth it to have Blake feel a little like she belonged.

As she rose to her tip-toes, Yang stepped up behind her. “Let me help.” Her arms wrapped around Blake coming to rest on the now exposed skin of her midriff. Blake placed the star before sinking into Yang’s arms. 

“This is how you help?” She purred her approval, resting her hands on top of Yang's.

Yang still couldn't believe the incredible girl in her arms chose to be there. She buried her face into Blake's neck and held her tighter. "Stay."

"What was that?" Blake asked through derisive snort. "Couldn't hear you cuz I dont have ears on my neck."

"Stay." She breathed directly into the shell of Blake's ear. She shivered in her arms. "Stay here tonight."

Yang was well aware she was begging and all her pep talks about how taking things slow was a good thing, how she was waiting for Blake to be ready, or for the timing to be right; all washed away. She didn't care. There was no shame in not wanting to say goodbye to Blake tonight.

Yang steeled her nerves for the possible refusal. Blake might not be ready for that step, and Yang would be okay with that. She'd already waited twenty three years for her. She would wait an eternity more if that's what Blake wanted. 

"Alright."

"Yes?" She needed to hear it again because she couldn't trust her brain not to warp Blake's words into what she wanted to hear.

"Yes." Blake responded again.

One word shouldn't be able to elicit so much happiness. She couldn't contain her excitement at Blake's answer. Not knowing what to do she grabbed Blake and twirled. 

Blake squealed through her laughter. And because it was the girliest thing Yang had ever heard come out of Blake’s mouth, she nearly dropped her. 

"Yang!" She called gripping her arms tight for support. "Let me go."

She stopped spinning, letting Blake's feet find the floor. "Never." She said with resolve, placing a kiss on Blake's shoulder before releasing her. She took hold of her hand and pulled her into the kitchen to see what was taking the other two so long.

"If you two are making out you better stop. Blake and I are coming in."

This was going to be the best Christmas.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was ornament


End file.
